Runaway
by Spottedeyes
Summary: Jemma grew up in the White Forest all her life, raised by pokemon. The human world is alien to Jemma, she has never left the forest in her entire life. Jemma's world gets turned upside down when Team Plasma tries to take her away from her home because of her rare gift that could help them advance. Now Jemma is wrapped up with the Resistance and Team Plasma. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Runaway

Chapter 1: This is me

**Sorry about the wait for an upload my internet's been acting up, so in the mean time I started working on this! :)**

Me? I've lived in White Forest all my life.

Family? I was brought up by a flareon called Molly, a jolteon called Zach, and an eevee called Crystal.

Crystal's lika a sister to me, I love her more than all my neighbors combined.

They're the only eeveelutions in this place.

Unova I think it's called.

I've heard my good friend, Blossom, a deerling, say that there are more people like me, just cold hearted and scary.

I understand Pokemon.

That's normal right? I ask them for advice and help.

I only have pokemon friends, no enemies.

No people have come to the White Forest for three years now.

I'm glad though.

I mean what if people came and found me?

Would they take me away?

What about Molly, Zach, and Crystal?

My real family left me here to die.

If it weren't for pokemon I'd be long dead.

My life is perfect.

All of the pokemon that live in the forest and I get along, I always have plenty of food.

Now to tell what changed my life forever: the day that went against my entire life.

(Jemma! Jemma! You've gotta help! T-these people just arrived in the beginning of the forest!) Blossom, a deerling cried, trembling in fear.

"People? Are you ok Blossom?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at the frightened pokemon.

Blossom nodded quickly, flinching at my doubt.

(Jem... Blossom's a goody two hooves! She doesn't lie!) Crystal snapped, flattening her ears in fear.

I took a deep breath.

"Fine. Blossom, go warn the others and hide." Blossom nodded before scampering off to warn her friends.

I decided it would be best if I hid at home.

"Come on Crys, let's go." I said, Crystal riding on my shoulder.

(Jemma... are we going to be ok?) Crystal asked, shaking in fear.

I didn't answer, not knowing that answer myself.

"You know what? I'm not going to hide. Chances are, those people won't even come this deep into the forest." I declared bravely, settling down at the base of an old oak tree.

(Ok, but if we get discovered then I'm blaming you!) Crystal glared, settling down next to me.

Crystal's gaze lit up and she pawed at my pocket.

(Jemma pleeeeeeeease? Can I have it pretty pretty please!) Crystal begged, her eyes huge.

I laughed before replying, "alright you caught me!"

I pushed my 'sister' away and pulled out a ripe oran berry from my pocket.

Crystal grinned before eagerly biting into the sweet berry.

(And you thought you could hide this?) Crystal smirked, licking her lips in satisfaction.

I had quickly forgotten about the people Blossom had warned me about.

All of the once frightened pokemon had come back out and continued to play.

(I guess they never came this deep into the forest like you said!) Blossom beamed, bucking in mid air in happiness.

(Girls, well mostly Jem, the berries aren't getting enough water, can you water them soon?) Molly asked, licking thorns out of her plush tail.

"Ok." I yawned, scratching my 'mother's head'.

Molly purred in content.

"So the rumors are true. There is a lone wacko living out here breaking the King's laws." An unkind voice filled my head.

Shaking, I slowly rose my gaze from Molly to the voice.

"W-who are you?" I asked, trembling.

"We've received information about a trainer who's hiding a bunch of pokemon illegally." The cold voices snapped.

I flinched at them, unable to speak.

(Well that's not true! Jemma doesn't even own a pokeball!) Crystal glared.

The strange men didn't acknowledge Crystal's comment.

I rose an eyebrow at them in confusion.

(Why are you here? No one ever comes here!) Crystal cried.

"Which pokemon are yours? We must liberate them from you and throw you in jail for a life sentence." The men continued, ignoring the eevee.

Angered, I snapped.

"Hey! Crystal asked you a question and you jerks just ignored her!" I snapped, glaring intensely at them. The people just looked confused.

"Only our Lord N can talk to pokemon. No one else."

The men replied, their gazes clouded and confused.

_What? W-what are they talking about? All people and pokemon can talk to each other! ... Right? _ I thought, my whole world reshaping.

The men turned to each other and murmured quietly to each other before turning to face me.

I sweated nervously as they spoke.

"Before we address your 'pokemon communications', we must address how many pokeballs and pokemon you won." The men commanded, ignoring Molly's harsh glare.

I was too sunned to speak.

"Uh uh uh what's a um pokewhatsit? And how would I own a pokemon? They're my friends!" I retorted.

The men stared at each other and exchanged eager glances.

I am shaking so bad that my eyes are sealed shut, my jaw locked.

Crystal didn't look too great either, I just hoped that the other pokemon were ok.

"You must come to the castle." The men demanded.

My head naturally tilted to the right.

"What's a castle?" I asked, my lip quivering.

The men turned their gazes towards the strange structure that had appeared over the horizon all those years ago.

"That's what that thing is?" I asked, my head still tilted.

The men nodded. "Where are your parents?" Once of the men asked, suddenly curious.

I brightened.

"This is my sister, Crystal," I gestured to Crystal who was currently clinging onto my shoulder. "That's my mom, Molly," I gestured to the flareon sitting next to me. "And that's Zach, my father." I finished, gesturing to the bristling jolteon watching their every move.

The men stared blankly at me before bursting into laughter.

"Alright, now who are they really?" The men asked. I looked at them confusedly.

"I'm not lying. These ARE my parents! This IS my sister!" I snapped, a glare forming on my face.

The men stopped laughing.

"We must now check your home for pokeballs to ensure that you are truthful." They directed.

I nervously replied.

"Um... ok I'll show you my home." I whispered uncertainly, guiding them to my home: a hollowed out oak.

"You've gotta crawl down on your stomach." I explained briefly, crawling through the jagged hole that led into the oak.

Once everyone was inside, I gave them a brief tour.

"That's Molly's and Zach's bed," I gestured to a medium sized flattened pile of hay.

"That's Crystal's," I gestured to a smaller hay pile.

"And that one in the middle is mine." I finished, gesturing to the largest pile.

The men quickly began to rip through the hay, while others looked higher up in the tree.

One stayed by my side to ensure that I stayed put.

"Why are you taking everything apart? I just changed the bedding yesterday." I asked, slightly angry that my hard work went to waste.

The men gave no response.

After they were done with their search, the reopened this conversation.

"Looks like you don't have any pokemon." The men said before continuing.

"However, that doesn't mean you can be here. Lord N made it illegal when he defeated the champion. So you have to come with us." The men finished, approaching me.

Suddenly Blossom darted in front of me.

(You can't take her away you just can't!) Blossom cried, tears streaming down her face.

The men ignored the deerling.

"Come on! We have to leave!" The men yelled, their patience drying.

I stood up, adrenaline powering me.

"No. This is my home. I'm not ever leaving." I said stubbornly.

Crystal nodded, glaring at the five men.

The men sighed and pulled out their X-transceivers.

I tilted my head.

"Why are you talking to a rock?" I asked, looking at the strange object strapped to their wrists.

They rolled their eyes in response as they huddled closely together and talked to their machines.

After a while, they turned to face me once more.

"Fine, you may stay another night without disturbance." One of them announced.

I let out a sigh of relief.

"Looks like we're staying home!"

_They are foolish to think that they can just drag someone away from their life just by saying 'you're coming with us'. _

_ It takes patience and careful wording to make one give up his or her old life. _

_ If what they say is true and she can speak with my friends like I can, then it may be best if she stayed in my castle with me._

**I hope you liked it! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Escape

**Please bear with me on how long each upload takes! :(**

I woke up to Crystal's snoring the following night.

_Are they coming back? _I asked myself as I lay in my bed.

Crystal drowsily opened her eyes.

(What's wrong?) Crystal asked, stifling a yawn.

"I'm just worried that those people are coming back." I whispered, staring at the ceiling.

(I know, I couldn't sleep very well last night.) Crystal sniffled, a tear escaping her eye.

I forced my own tears back.

"Crystal, if they take me away will you come with me?" I asked, fears of facing the world alone forming in my head and heart.

(Of course I would! I would never make it without you.) Crystal smiled weakly.

I smiled back at her. "Thanks." I whispered, drifting back into sleep.

"Hey Crys?" I asked, polishing an oran berry with my shirt outside of the house.

Crystal looked at me attentively.

(Yeah?) She asked.

"Wanna come with me to water the berry bushes?" I continued, taking a bite out of the berry.

Crystal shrugged.

(Mkay.) Crystal replied, standing up.

On the way I thought of a question that I've been wanting to ask Crystal for a while now.

"Hey Crystal, what do you want to evolve into?" I asked as we casually walked to the lake.

The question shocked Crystal a little.

(I don't know. They all have their ups and their downs. But definitely not joleton or umbreon or flareon. Jolteon and umbreon are too masculine-)

"And you have a crush on that umbreon, Rings. That's how I know you don't want to be an umbreon!" I chirped.

(Hey!) Crystal blushed and slapped me in the face with her tail.

"You could evolve into espeon just for Rings..." I teased, laughing my head off.

Crystal glared at me.

(For one thing, I don't want to be an espeon cuz' well... I just don't want to be an espeon.) Crystal stuttered.

"What about Vaporeon? You would look pretty." I suggested.

Crystal narrowed her eyes in thought and scrunched her nose.

(Hmm... I don't know... I really like being fluffy...) Crystal murmured.

"Then be a flareon!" I exclaimed, poking Crystal in the stomach.

(But mom's a flareon! That'd be weird!) Crystal snapped.

I laughed, "ok, what about leafeon or glaceon or sylveon?" I continued, listing eeveelutions.

(Not glaceon. I don't want to leave the forest and go allllll the way to Twist Mountain. Maybe leafeon 'cuz I can evolve here. And sylveon? They're Waaaaay too foo-foo with all their bows and such.) Crystal gagged.

"Haha, it's fine, you're not even all that old yet anyway." I smiled, scratching Crystal's head affectionately.

Crystal smiled.

"Alrighty, well we're nearly to the lake." I grinned, starting to skip in happiness.

"You seem to be a friend to pokemon." A voice said slowly.

I face planted into the ground in surprise.

"Oww..." I moaned. "You ok Crys?" I asked, rubbing my head.

(Yeah I'm ok...) Crystal whimpered, shaking her head.

A hand reached out to me.

"You ok?" The voice asked, lending me his hand.

I gingerly accepted his offer.

"Thanks." I muttered.

I finally looked at the person.

He was about a foot or two taller than me, with long green hair tied back loosely, and wore a white t-shirt and black shorts.

I narrowed my eyes. "Who are you and what are you doing in my forest?" I growled.

The teenager chuckled before replying.

"Relax, I'm just here to see what your life is like out here." The boy said coolly.

"You never answered the first part." I said, my curiosity growing.

"My name? I am N, and you are?" N introduced himself, extending his hand in greeting.

My eyes narrowed, I slowly gripped N's outstretched hand and shook it firmly.

"I'm Jemma." I said slowly.

Crystal, who's normally shy, stretched her paw out as if she wanted to shake hands with N too.

N smiled and accepted Crystal's offer.

"This is my sister, Crystal." I happily introduced Crystal.

"Your sister?" N asked, looking confused. "Were you born in this forest?" He asked.

I shook my head.

"I have no clue where I was born," I admitted.

"All I know is that my parents dumped me here, in the White Forest.

If it weren't for Molly and Zach I'd be long dead." I finished, glancing over at Molly and Zach as they chatted on the lake side.

"I see. I was abandoned as well when I was a child.

Ghetsis took me in, helped me save pokemon from cruel trainers." N sympathized, his gaze soft and understanding.

It relaxed me a little.

He was nothing like the men who came the day before.

"N, do you know why no one comes here anymore? Because for three years no people have come to the clearing to eat and play and explore." I asked, wondering if I would ever know the answer.

N hesitated before replying. "Before I can answer that question, I have to explain who I am."

I started to get nervous.

"You see that castle way out there?" N asked, pointing out the strange structure that the men had showed her yesterday.

I shuffled my feet uncomfortably and nodded slowly, staring at my feet.

"It's only been there for three years right?" I asked.

N nodded before continuing.

"Well I live in that castle. It's been my home for ages. But I live there for a reason. I live in that castle simply because I have a rare gift. I can understand pokemon." N explained.

I tilted my head.

"That's not a gift! Everyone can understand pokemon!" I exclaimed, looking confused at his comment.

N narrowed his eyes.

"You can understand pokemon too?" N asked, his face brimming with interest.

I nodded.

"Well duh, everyone can understand pokemon... right?" I asked nervously, starting to doubt myself.

"Jemma, you have a gift. No one else besides us has this gift! No one can clearly understand pokemon in this whole world besides you and me!" N exclaimed, beaming.

"Jemma, you have to come back with me to my castle! I need you- erm I mean Unova needs you! The world needs! The world needs you to come live with me!" N pleaded, wrapping his arm around my shoulder and gesturing his arm to the clear blue sky.

I shyly shrunk out of his grasp.

"I-I um uh... I don't know N... I was raised in this forest, I was raised by pokemon... I won't be able to fit into society. The idea of living outside of this forest scares me half to death." I stuttered, my eyes widening at the thought.

Crystal nodded in agreement, gripping my shoulder tightly in uncertainty.

(Don't go Jem, the forest needs you!) Crystal began to cry, wrapping her tail lightly around my neck.

I stroked Crystal's head, trying to reassure her.

"Crys... I promise I'm not leaving." I promised, praying that my statement was true.

N placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Jem, please come. People like us have to be protected, preserved, treasured. Jemma come with me. You'll be treated as good as me, and I own that castle." N pleaded, staring into my eyes.

I flinched at his offer and turned away.

"I can't leave. Not without answers. Is there a reason that no one comes here anymore?" I asked, trembling.

N sighed.

"I rule the Unova region. I outlawed pokemon, training, ownership, and capture so my friends can enjoy their lives. I am king of Unova." N said ominously.

I tilted my head. "How can you even capture or 'train' a pokemon?" I asked.

"You don't want to know. It's cruel and no one should've ever done it in the first place!" N snapped, fire burning in his eyes.

I shrank in fear, Crystal did the same.

(Jemma... I'm scared.) Crystal whispered, shrunken down.

N looked over at us and realized that we were kinda freaked out.

"Please... just let us be." I whispered.

N didn't seem to hear me.

"Sorry, I can get a little carried away. I'm getting all worked up over something that I ended three years ago." N apologized.

I looked away.

"N... I don't think I'll be joining you in your uh castle thingy. I can't just stop living here." I murmured apologetically.

N stretched out his hand.

"Jemma, if you come with me you can help me save so many pokemon from abusive people. Take my hand and help me change the world for the better." N willed, holding his hand out.

I gritted my teeth.

(Jem don't do it! You might never get to go home!) Crystal wailed.

I bit my lip and slowly and shakily took N's hand.

He gripped my hand with a firmness that sent shivers down my spine.

"Excellent! We shall depart immediately!" N exclaimed, starting to drag me into a large clearing.

I dug my heels into the ground.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Stop STOP!" I screeched, overpowered by N.

N stopped.

"What? We have to leave now so we can catch Ghetsis before he heads to another meeting." N urged, reaching for a small red and white ball strapped to his waist.

"N... I can't leave yet. I have friends and well, FAMILY here. Can't you stop by tomorrow and get me then? Just give me today to say goodbye." I pleaded, on the verge of tears.

N sighed and reluctantly let go of my wrist.

"Alright, I'll announce your arrival tomorrow. I'll be back around the same time tomorrow to get you. I guess since eevee's not forced to be with you she can come too." N replied, gritting his teeth.

I thanked him and ran off to find Molly and Zach.

"I'm leaving." I declared, holding back my tears.

(Jemma I knew this day would come and... I support you.) Molly cried sadly, waching me stuff oran and pecha berries into the backpack that I was found in as a baby.

Zach bristled. (Fine, but stay away from boys both of you!) Zach snapped, growling at the thought.

(Wait... you said we! Does that mean I get to go too?) Crystal asked hopefully.

Molly and Zach looked at each other.

(... Yes...) Zach said slowly, as if he didn't want his daughter to go.

(OMG thank you thank you thank you!) Crystal beamed, jumping up and down in excitement.

"Well at least I'll have some company." I smiled weakly.

(When do we leave?) Crystal asked, barely able to contain herself.

"Now. We have to get going so N can't find us." I said glumly.

(Ok!) Crystal beamed.

"Mom, Dad, I love you two even if you're not really my parents. I owe my life to you two. Thank you." I thanked the jolteon and flareon, unable to hold back my tears anymore.

Molly and Zach rubbed up against Crystal and I one last time.

I gave the two of them a loving hug.

(Don't worry. We'll throw that N person off your trail. We'll just say you started walking to the castle.) Molly promised.

Zach nodded. (Just head towards Nuema town.) Zach instructed.

I nodded and left White Forest and everything I had ever known.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Resistance

**These are the Looooongest chapters I've ever written! I hope you like the idea of this story, it's a little strange I know but I personally like it. :)**

"You need a lift?" An old man with red hair asked.

I hesitated before responding.

"Yeah that would be nice." I replied warily.

"I see you're with the Resistance as well." The elderly man commented, observing Crystal who was perched on my shoulder.

"Resistance?" I asked, confused.

The old man rose an eyebrow.

"Um don't you remember? Pokemon trainer Black lost to N three years ago? Made owning and training pokemon illegal? So basically you and I are both breaking the law by having pokemon with us." the old man continued, scratching Crystal's head.

(How am I illegal?) Crystal asked, tilting her head.

I looked at the old man, expecting him to answer Crystal's question.

The old man looked at me confusedly.

"Why are you staring at me?" He asked.

_Idiot! Only me and N can understand pokemon! _I remembered with a sudden jolt.

"Sorry... never mind. So what's this 'Resistance.'?" I asked, eager to get off the subject.

"The Resistance? I thought you knew because you have a pokemon with you... but if you don't know the Resistance is a group of people who live underground and have managed to keep their pokemon out of Team Plasma's grasp. We still train our pokemon in secret, in hopes of one day being able to defeat Team Plasma and free Unova. Black and myself lead the Resistance, ok well mostly Black." The man explained, ruffling his jacket.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"They call me Alder, formerly the champion of Unova." Alder introduced himself.

I shook his hand.

"I'm Jemma, and this is Crystal." I introduced the both of us.

Crystal nodded and smiled at Alder.

"Um could you help us out and catch us up on what's happened? You see," I explained my life's story.

Alder nodded.

"I see. Come with me. Black's around your age so I'm sure he'll be able to explain it better to you. We'll fix you up and get you some better clothing and get you and eevee training." Alder promised, leading us to the Resistance's hide out.

"My name's Black, and you are?" A boy with short brown hair introduced himself, adjusting his baseball cap.

I smiled slightly.

"Hi, I'm Jemma, and this is my sist- eevee, Crystal." I said shakily.

_What's wrong with me? I can't go around calling an eevee my sister! Stupid!_ I mentally face palmed myself.

"So you lead these people?" I asked, shaking.

"What's wrong with you?" Black asked, looking confused.

"Sorry!" I apologized.

"This is just kinda my first real conversation with a person." I explained, looking at the ground.

Black rose an eyebrow.

"Ok then... Just explain yourself on the way. Come on, I'll show you to your room." Black lead the way, a smiled formed on his face when he turned around.

"Ok!" I exclaimed, bouncing after Black.

Alder chuckled.

"Why that's the first time I've seen Black smile since N defeated him. This is going to be interesting."

_"What do you mean she left?" N asked, dismounting Zekrom._

_ (I mean she said her goodbyes and headed in the castle's direction.) Molly said shakily. _

_ Zach nodded his head in agreement. _

_(Yes, Jemma and Crystal left last night.) Zach bristled._

_ N sighed. _

_ "I'm sorry friends, but your lying is truly awful." N sweat dropped._

_ Zach leapt in front of Molly, sparks flying off his body. _

_(She left!) Zach snarled. _

_ "That way." N asked, playing the pair like a flute. _

_ Molly looked nervous. _

_(N-no!) She stuttered. _

_N grinned and climbed onto Zekrom's back. _

_ "Zekrom! To the east!" N cried, pointing east. _

"Oh... that's too bad." Black replied after I finished my story.

"Hey Black." A brown haired girl smiled, waving at Black.

"Oh hey White. Jemma, that's my sister, White. We're twins. White, this is Jemma. She's new here." Black introduced us to each other.

"Hi." I smiled. White returned the smile and waved before continuing down the hall.

"How many people are down here?" I asked, staring at all the rooms.

"About two hundred people are in the Resistance. We hope to add to it eventually though." Black said proudly.

"Um Black, if you run the place then I think you should know more about me." I said hesitantly.

Black's face brightened in interest.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Well you know how I was raised by pokemon?" I asked.

Black nodded.

"Well... I can um you know, understand pokemon like how I would understand a person. That's why, sometimes after Crystal speaks I look at you expecting an answer or a response." I admitted.

Black's eyes widened.

I continued before he could react.

"The reason I left White Forest is because N came to my forest. He said that people like us are spread too thin. He tried to make me come to his castle with him. N said that with both of our gifts we could save so many pokemon. At first I like the idea, but then I got uncomfortable, made up an excuse, and ran away." I whispered.

Black's gaze turned serious.

"Jemma, don't you ever EVER go into that castle. Once someone that isn't part of Team Plasma enters they are forbidden to ever leave." Black warned.

I nodded, fear spearing my thoughts.

"I won't." I promised.

"But if what you're saying is true then we have the same power that N has! With you we can communicate with scout pokemon, get good information on Team Plasma! And we have a pretty face that we can tease N with." Black smirked.

I recoiled a bit at that last part.

"I will agree to all BUT that last part." I agreed.

(Yeah don't do that Jem.) Crystal sweat dropped.

"But first things first, you have to capture Crystal." Black announced, handing me a pokeball.

"Nope." I said, handing the pokeball back to Black.

"Huh?" Black stuttered.

I smiled.

"Look, the both of us are going to be as you said, 'bait' for N and Team Plasma. I need a pokemon that I can taunt them with. One that can be with me without breaking the rules, just bending them. If Crystal doesn't have a pokeball then I'm not breaking any rules." I smirked at the idea of deifying Team Plasma after what Black had told me about them.

Black grinned. "Good idea."

Black sat down with Crystal and I.

I felt a blush coming but I quickly stuffed it down.

"So what do you need?" I asked, not meeting his gaze.

"After going over some information with our field workers gathered this month, I've come up with a plan. First, Jemma and I will go under the cover of the night in the Castelia City's Team Plasma base. We will be wearing black suits to make us blend into the darkness. The base is right across from the old pokemon gym. I will be bringing a hand held laser and a grappling hook to access entry to the building. And then-"

"Wait, you're coming with us?" I blushed.

"Well yeah, after all, it is my fault that Unova is like this. And you're way too inexperienced for me to have you go in alone, and you're way too valuable to lose to Team Plasma." Black explained, ignoring my blush much to my relief.

I nodded.

"Anyway, after we get into the building, we go into the filing room to get specific information. After that, we go into the closet and grab as many Team Plasma suits as we can. Then Phase one is complete." Black finished.

Murmurs of agreement echoed around the dirt conference room.

"Ok, sounds easy enough." I agreed.

The day of Operation Castelia had finally come.

I took in a deep breath and put my black cloak and mask on.

I slipped a smaller mask on Crystal for good measures.

"Ready?" I asked.

(Y-yeah... I'm really nervous though.) Crystal whimpered, rubbing her mask with her paw.

"Ready to go?" Black asked, walking into my room in his cloak and mask.

I smiled at the sight of my partner.

"Yeah... I'm a little nervous though. So is Crys." I replied, looking over to a trembling Crystal.

"I promise you'll be fine." Black assured me, patting my back.

"Now come on, let's get going. We'll sneak in via Zebstrika. Here's yours." Black tossed me a Zebstrika's pokeball.

I blinked my thanks.

"Zebstrika, return." I commanded, reeling in the Zebstrika.

I flinched in surprise as the electric zebra turned into nothing more than a red beam of light before being sucked inside the ball.

"Go, Braviary!" Black sent out the enormous bird.

Black climbed onto his pokemon. "Come on!" Black gestured for me to climb on after him.

I was frozen in place.

(Hurry up! It'll be daylight before you move!) Crystal snapped, slapping me in the back of my head with her tail.

"Ow! Alright alright!" I muttered, climbing onto Braviary.

"Hold on." Black warned as Braviary took us to the roof of the building.

"Thanks, now take a good rest Braviary." Black commanded, returning his faithful pokemon.

I flinched again as the pokemon was sucked into the pokeball.

The concept of pokeballs still confused me.

Black pulled out his laser and cut a large hole in the concrete roof.

He attached the hook to the roof and gestured for me to come near him.

"Hang onto me, it's the best way for us to get down." Black demanded.

I choked down a blush and did as Black said.

I heard Crystal snicker in my ear.

I shot her a glare, as if to say: _say nothing if you want to live_.

"The filing room is over here." Black tapped on a steel door.

He pulled out his laser and took out the door's hinges.

The door fell to the ground with a loud clank.

Black, Crystal, and I froze.

I relaxed a little when no one came running towards them and began to walk into the room.

"Wait!" Black snapped, pulling me back and shaking a spray can.

He sprayed a misty veil into the room.

My eyes widened when I saw red lines crisscrossing throughout the room.

Black turned his attention to Crystal.

"She's the only one small enough to safely maneuver through the laser beams." Black whispered. "What? How's she getting the cabinets back out here?" I pouted, not wanting her to have to risk herself even more.

"She can disable the security system if she can just chew through those wires in the back." Black directed, pointing at red wires in the back.

Crystal jumped off my shoulder before I could object.

She easily made her way to the red wires in the back and quickly gnawed through the wires.

"Bingo." Black whispered as the red lines disappeared.

Black ran into the room and headed straight to the filing cabinets.

I on the other hand, cautiously stepped into the filing room.

"What files do we need?" I asked, looking cautiously at the files lining the room.

"These ones and those files over there." Black replied, burning the locks off the file cabinets and taking the goods inside.

I nodded, looking around for more important documents and objects.

I searched in an unlocked cabinet, Crystal perched on my shoulder.

I pulled out a tattered baseball cap that looked disturbingly familiar.

I slowly looked from the tattered hat to Black's cap.

"Black?" I asked. "Mhm..." Black replied, only half listening.

"Is this... your hat?" I asked quietly.

Black froze and slowly turned around to face me.

"My hat... why would they keep this?" Black quietly murmured, taking the hat from me.

"I'll take this too... my father gave me this hat before I left on my journey. I haven't seen him since I lost to N. My mother said he left out of embarrassment of his own son losing to N." Black choked back his hurt and grabbed the last few documents.

"Come on, we have to get those Team Plasma suits!" Black hissed, leading me down some more stairs. With Crystal's assistance, I got into the closet and took at least fifteen suits.

"Let's bail!" I whispered, adrenaline pulsing through my veins.

Black nodded in agreement, the both of us running towards the grappling hook.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Gone wrong

**Sorry I'm a little late on uploading, but I went on a small vacation so I didn't have my computer to type this...**

"Mission complete!" Black beamed, slamming the documents onto a table.

I set the suits down next to them.

The Resistance cheered.

"Ok, so phase two can be performed here." Black said to my relief.

Black began to walk away.

"Wait!" I yelled, stopping Black. Black paused and looked at me.

"Yeah?"

"What is phase two exactly?" I asked.

"Come with us and we'll explain." Black directed, walking me down the hall.

_"Sir, someone broke into the filing room and closets last night." Gorm informed. _

_N nodded his head. _

_ "I see. Anything important missing?" N asked, directing Zekrom to land. _

_ Gorm shook his head._

_ "No my lord. But the boy's hat is missing." _

_ N's eyes widened. _

_ "Why the hat?" He asked._

_ Gorm shrugged. _

_ "Keep a closer eye on things from now on."_

"So basically, we're making laminated passes."

"Passes?" I tilted my head in confusion.

Black nodded, pulling out four laminated Team Plasma grunt IDs.

"We needed the exact formatting and information to copy them and make our own. Then, once we've got our passes made, we get into those suits you stole and we infiltrate the HQ again. There we will download all the information off their computers with these." Black pulled out five empty flash drives.

I tingled with excitement.

"Then what?" I asked eagerly.

"After we get what we need, we plant a bomb in the Communications Room. While we're doing that, another team will be cutting the city's power. It may seem mean but it's the only way for us to defeat Team Plasma and take back Castelia City. Then, after they can't reach Team Plasma's castle for help and call for reinforcements. As soon as the power goes out we'll be pulling out our pokemon and we are attacking to kill, not to injure, to KILL." Black finished mercilessly, handing the tech people in the Resistance Team Plasma's lamination passes.

"Go put on a suit, both of you. We need a picture of both of you to put in your pass." the tech people directed.

I nodded and grabbed a suit that was my size.

After our pictures were taken, an important question popped into my head.

"Black, I only have Crystal. And she doesn't know how to battle that well." I pointed out, marveling at my new pass.

"Oh right! Here, let's head to the pokeball storing unit and find you a pokemon or two."

I felt confident with my two choices: a Serperior I called Thorn and an Unfezant I called Wings.

"Thanks." I murmured, still adjusting to having a pokaball belt around my waist.

"No problem, in order to win back such a large city you'll need more than one pokemon." Black pointed out.

"We're doing this tomorrow in the late afternoon. We don't need to look incredibly suspicious so we'll go when it's still light out." Black explained.

I nodded in agreement.

Crystal sighed.

(How'd we get roped into this again?) She moaned, sulking.

"Look, it's either this or stay at some dumb castle." I snapped quietly.

Crystal rolled her eyes in response.

I bit my nails in nerves.

"Crys, do you thing we can actually do this?" I asked quietly.

(I don't know... But at least we have back up pokemon. I don't think I can ever battle.) Crystal yawned.

The door swung open.

Black entered. "Ready?" He asked, fiddling with his white gloves.

"Mhm." I nodded, getting up.

"Well then stop sitting around and get moving!" An impatient Black grabbed my wrist and dragged me down the hall.

"Please present your IDs." The Team Plasma guard demanded, holding out his hand expectantly.

Not saying a word, Black and I flashed our IDs.

The guard nodded and let us in.

"You sure Crystal can be out?" I whispered so only Black could hear.

Black nodded.

"But I'd have her walk on the floor. Team Plasma doesn't exactly 'worship' pokemon like they say they do." Black whispered in response.

"Sorry Crys." I whispered, reluctantly putting her on the floor.

(It's ok.) Crystal murmured, matching my pace.

"Come on, the computer room's over here." Black said, not hushing his voice.

I stiffened, thinking someone would stop us, but no one did.

Black gave me two flash drives and sent me to a computer.

_Damn it! There's a password!_ I hissed to myself.

I gathered myself before asking a Team Plasma grunt.

"Hey I'm new here and no one gave me the passwords for the computers." I said, hoping the grunt would buy it.

In the corner of my eye I saw Black stiffen at my question.

"Oh welcome to the team!" The grunt handed me a booklet of codes.

I nodded my thanks and sat down at the computer and began to steal their information.

In less than thirty minutes Black and I had filled our flash drives.

I decided to keep my code list in case we needed it later.

"Come on, we have to go to the Communications Room." Black whispered, gesturing to the elevator.

"What about the building's power? They'll have back up power for their lights and transceivers!" I hissed quietly to Black.

Black's eyes widened.

"Oh my Arceus I forgot about that!" Black realized, face palming himself.

Black gritted his teeth, conflicted about whether to leave me or not.

"I don't like sending you alone like this but can you take care of that room?" Black asked in a hushed voice, passing me a pair of wire cutters.

I nodded and hid the cutters in with my pokeballs and code list.

"The power room's down in the basement." Black quietly directed, leaving my side and climbing up the stair case.

My knees wobbled in nerves.

(Come on sis, we have to do this!) Crystal encouraged, wrapping her bushy tail around my leg.

I gritted my teeth and nodded, walking down into the basement.

I continued to grind my teeth together as Crystal pulled out the last nail with her teeth.

I ripped off the outlet cover and pulled out the wire cutters.

_Alright all of Castelia city is counting on me_ I told myself, clipping the thick black and red wires.

Some sparks flew and lights flickered on and off before the building went pitch black.

I looked at my brand new X-transceiver.

"Ten 'O clock pm, bingo!" I smiled, Crystal and I quickly high tailing it out of the power room before anyone saw.

I waited in the lobby, pretending to be as flustered as the other Plasma members were about the power outage. I brightened when Black approached me.

"Nice job. Now we just have to wait for White's message saying that the power lines are out." Black whispered.

I nodded excitedly.

Black's transceiver buzzed.

"We're good. Go, Emboar!" Black yelled, ripping off his costume to reveal that a trainer had infiltrated the base.

The Team Plasma personnel gasped, quickly surrounding Black. Knowing Black would be in big trouble if I didn't help, I tore off my disguise as well and yelled, "go, Thorn!" I sent out my new Serperior.

Thorns aggressively rattled her tail and hissed.

Some of the grunts turned their attention to me.

I froze as more pokemon were released.

_Oh my Arceus I'm in a fully fledged battle. _

(What should I do?) Thorn hissed at me as she got pelted with attacks.

"Um uh... Oh! Leaf Tornado!" I called, recalling the moment a Serperior in the White Forest using that attack when Crystal annoyed it too much.

Thorn quickly repelled the opposing pokemon's attacks with the powerful attack.

I gasped in surprise at the enormous amount of power a pokemon could emit in one little attack.

My relief lasted for only a second as poor Thorn was blasted into the wall by a Watchhog.

(Um hello! A little help please?) Thorn snarled at me.

"I'm sorry! It's my first battle!" I apologized.

Thorn glared at me in response.

(Back up Jem! Give Thorn backup!) Crystal coached.

"Oh right!" I remembered my Unfezant.

"Go Wings!" I called, sending out the large bird pokemon.

Wings immediately went to go help the struggling Thorn.

I froze as Wings began to bleed.

I wanted to scream, 'Arceus I can't battle!' But my jaw locked.

(For Arceus's sake Jemma! Thorn and Wings won't last that much longer!) Crystal screamed.

"Flame thrower!" Black commanded, saving Wings from another hyper fang.

I jumped in surprise as Black took over my pokemon.

"Unfezant, roost! Serperior, leaf storm! And Emboar, hit 'em with another flame thrower!" Black yelled, pushing me back.

I stood there on the verge of tears.

"I couldn't do it Crystal! I failed!" I whispered, a tear sliding out.

Crystal ignored the awful situation and licked away my steady stream of tears.

"He's losing..." I whispered.

I turned to Crystal. "Can you... battle?" I asked, seeing that we were losing.

Crystal bit her lip in hesitation.

(I will.) Crystal nodded in determination, tackling a Liepard.

"Liepard! Get rid of that fluff ball with pursuit!" A grunt directed, gritting her teeth in anger.

The threat of my 'sister' getting hurt empowered me.

"Crys, dodge and counter with bite!" I commanded, a new feeling filling my body.

Crystal nimbly dodged and clamped her jaws onto the Liepard.

(Owww!) Liepard screeched, desperately shaking her body in an attempt to shake Crystal off.

"Hold on and don't let go!" I yelled.

But Liepard easily shook Crystal off.

Crystal flew off Liepard in what seemed almost in slow motion for me and slammed into me.

My head slammed into the wall.

Incredible pain filled my body as the world swirled around, the sounds of battle ringing in my ears.

My world went black. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Confession

**I guess Jem isn't cut out for battling huh?**

I woke up in a very comfortable bed.

_What happened? The Resistance's beds aren't THIS comfortable... Of Course! I blacked out on that mission! But... Why am I not in a cage? _I thought to myself, the shock of what just happened slowly sinking in.

I started hyperventilating, my eyes darting back and forth, I was sweating.

I had never been in a house before, let alone a castle.

Just a forest and some dirt tunnels.

(Jem calm down!) Crystal snapped, slapping me in the face with her tail.

I started to cool down a bit.

"W-where are we?" I asked, breathing heavily.

Crystal's eyes clouded.

(In the exact place Black said we couldn't go. We're in N's castle.) Crystal murmured sadly.

"W-what? No no! I-we can't be here! This isn't happening!" I screeched.

My vision went blurry again, I felt myself begin to hyperventilate again before drifting into darkness again.

"Is she ok?"

"She should be fine, but adjusting to such a new environment may cause her to have more panic attacks. I'd slowly introduce her to the castle so she doesn't black out again. "

I felt a hand brush my face gently.

The heart rate monitor began to rapidly increase when I fully came to and realized that this wasn't my room or the forest.

"Ok she's really freaking out and her eyes aren't even open yet. It'd be best for her health if we sedate her." I felt a needle poke into my arm.

My eyes shot open and my hand quickly reached for the sedation needle and tore it out.

I tried to sit up, my heart rate and blood pressure sky rocketing.

People were yelling and screaming as they forced me back down and shoved a sedation mask in my face.

My world became black once more.

I was scared to wake up.

My heart was already pounding.

The beeping of the monitor increasing rapidly.

I heard the shuffling of feet and urgent voices.

Fingers went up to my neck, checking my pulse.

"We can't put her under! We just did thirty minutes ago! She'll overdose!" I wasn't sure what that last word meant but it sounded bad.

My eyes fluttered open.

I wished I hadn't, the sight of the room petrified me.

I opened my mouth to speak but my mouth was dry.

The heart monitor seemed to slow down a little.

"Alright... she seems better now."

"Just let her breath." The voices calmed down.

I trembled, trying to keep my cool so the monitor and the doctors wouldn't freak out again.

"How are you feeling, Miss Jemma?" One of them asked.

"Where's Black?" Was the only thing I could think to say.

I didn't even hear their first question.

After all, it was my fault this had happened.

"He escaped. Now how are you?" The doctors pressed.

I ignored this question too.

"Where's Crystal? You know, the eevee?" I asked, realizing that my best friend wasn't here.

The doctors sighed in annoyance.

"The pokemon has been removed from the room by Concordia to be fed." The doctor responded.

Before I could speak, the door opened.

"She awake yet?" A familiar voice asked.

I curiously turned my head to face the door.

"N?" I realized, sitting up. "Why am I here?" I asked in a tone that I didn't know I had. N smiled in relief, setting Crystal down.

He approached me.

"I'm glad you're ok. But what in the name of Zekrom were you doing with those people attacking Castelia city?" N asked, his eyes narrowed.

"Oh I don't know, I was just trying to help pokemon!" I snapped.

"How is that helping pokemon? People just hurt pokemon! They force them to fight, to HURT each other! It gives away their freedom." N yelled.

I sat up in anger.

"No! Yeah sure I can't battle, but I couldn't imagine life without pokemon! They're our friends, our family! They help us and we help them!" I snapped, my blood pressure rising as the argument grew more heated.

Before our argument could get more in depth, the doctors stepped in.

"My lord, I'm afraid you have to leave. She's getting way too stressed out." The doctors ordered.

I shot N another glare as he left the room.

Black paced down the hallways.

"Black... it's not your fault." White said, her face sorrowful.

"No White! Jemma's gone and it's my fault for taking control of her strong pokemon and leaving her with an inexperienced eevee when they were clearly outnumbered. Now Team Plasma has her! It's all my fault!" Black snapped.

White flinched.

Black sighed.

"Sorry, I'm just-"

"Sad. Black I know you had feelings for her." White finished for Black.

"What? No I do not!" Black snapped, not meeting his sister's gaze.

White rose an eyebrow.

"Right... Black! When she came here you smiled for the first time in years! You picked her, an inexperienced girl to by your spying partner! You like her!" White yelled.

"You think she's pretty! You think she's kind! You act like you've known her your whole life! Admit it Black!" White pressed, getting frustrated.

"Yeah she's not hideous, and her hair's pretty. She has nice eyes, and I kinda like it when we have to stay really close together on our missions but-" Black's eyes widened.

"I-I like Jemma."

Two weeks had passed before I was deemed stable to leave my room.

N gripped my hand.

"Just squeeze my hand if you start to freak out." N instructed, opening the door.

I could already feel my heart pounding out of my chest.

(Jem, you ok?) Crystal asked, her heart pounding too.

I nodded a lie, trying to swallow my fears.

Just as I was about to take a step out of the room I lost it and dug my heels into the ground.

N stopped.

"Jemma... you have to leave this room at some point." N sighed.

"N, the only way I'll ever be able to leave this room is if I can go home! I belong in the forest! I wish I never left the White Forest! I wish Team Plasma never came into my forest!" I screeched, violently tearing away from N and running deeper into the castle.

Crystal clung onto my shoulder for dear life.

At this point I wasn't thinking.

Crystal's eyes were wide as she clung onto me.

(Jemma try to find the main doors! Go lower! Find some stairs!) Crystal screamed.

I blindly ran through the castle, slipping on rugs and skidding across the floors as I crashed into stuff.

Before I knew it we were tumbling down two flights of marble staircases.

I ignored the pain and got right back up again, I knew Crystal was still on my shoulder so I kept running.

Voices of Team Plasma swirled around my head as I crashed into one of the grunts guarding the front door.

In seconds I was back on my feet and out the door.

I felt needles shoot into my legs and back as I ran away from the castle.

A sleepy feeling slowly approached me, but my adrenaline pushed it down.

The sweltering heat of the burning sand and sun was already getting to me.

I had only been running five minutes before I started to stagger.

Back in the forest I had run for fifteen minutes straight without breaking a sweat.

Steaming sand found its way into my worn down sneakers.

Wind blew sand into my face, I couldn't see anymore.

Soon my adrenaline was gone, the sleepy feeling took over.

I went out like a light.

It had been a tough two weeks for Black, losing Jemma had broken his spirit.

Not winning back Castelia city didn't help out either.

But as leader of the Resistance, he knew he had to think of a new plan.

Rather than winning back such a large city, he decided to start smaller: Nacrene City seemed like their best bet.

But before Black could announce anything, what was on Team Plasma's computers had to addressed first.

"Black, we've analyzed the data that you brought back on the flash drives. A lot of the files are on Kyruem." Alder informed, a flash of anxiety crossing his aged face.

Black gritted his teeth. "I thought Team Plasma was all for 'let's save the pokemon' But I guess Ghetsis still wants power and Kyruem is defiantly one way to get more of it. We have to postpone the freeing of Nacrene City. We have to capture Kyruem before Team Plasma." Black decided, directing his attention to his mechanical workers.

"Start making a master ball. We have to get to the Giant Chasm ASAP!"

My eyes stung with blazing sand.

My body was mostly engulfed by the sand.

I ached all over.

(Jemma! You're awake!) Crystal cried, dusting the sand off my face with her tail.

I sat up and coughed.

"Crystal... what is this place?" I asked hoarsely, removing the needles from my legs and back.

(I'm not sure.) Crystal replied, squinting her eyes to avoid getting sand thrown into them.

"S-should we try to find our way back to the castle?" I whimpered.

(Um I don't know Jem... We may never get to escape like this again!) Crystal muttered.

My eyes widened. "My transceiver!" I yelled, looking at my transceiver which was strapped to my right arm. I quickly dialed Black's number.

"Come on Black! Come on! Pick up!" I pleaded, staring intently at the machine.

"Jemma?" Black's face appeared on the screen.

"Black!" I screamed, crying out in relief.

"Jemma! Where are you?" Black yelled, a smile of relief washing over his face.

"I-I don't know. I just escaped from the castle." I sobbed.

"Then that means you're right around Victory Road. Unfezant should be able to find you. I'm sending you to get you." Black promised, releasing my Unfezant.

"Black... please stay and talk to me..." I whimpered, wincing as sand entered my wounds.

"Of course I will." Black promised.

(There you two are!) Wings cooed, landing next to me.

I climbed onto Wings.

Black had to hang up a while ago due to planning issues back at HQ.

Crystal hopped onto my lap. "We're ready." I said, my eyes burning.

Wings nodded and spread his winds and took to the sky.

N paced back and forth.

"You sure she's dead?" N asked, anxiety and grief lining his voice.

"Yes. With the amount of damage she took while she went on her little 'rampage' through the castle and with no food or water for her out in that desert for her, she's most likely died from dehydration or bled to death. The eevee may still be alive, guarding her master's corpse as she grows closer to death herself." Ghetsis frowned, taking a sip of his tea.

"Well then why aren't we looking for the eevee? We can't just let it die in the desert like that!" N shouted, causing his constant companion, Zoroark, to flinch.

Ghetsis sighed.

"As you wish." Ghetsis grumbled, standing up and leaving to give the king's order to the grunts.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Secrets

**I am loving how this story is going so far, more action will take place in later chapters. Review pretty please! ;)**

I beamed as Wings reached the Resistance's hideout.

I ignored the pain as I hopped off of wings.

"Thanks buddy." I said gratefully.

Wings cooed in acknowledgement.

I climbed down the ladder that led into the underground tunnels.

As soon as Crystal and I came down, I saw Black sitting near the ladder waiting for us to come back.

"Jemma!" He yelled, hugging me.

I started blushing but I was too tired to care.

"I am so sorry! It was my fault for sending Emboar out before everyone else came in." Black apologized, letting me go.

A sharp pain in my thigh caused me to look down. "How did I miss this?" I asked in astonishment, pulling a shard of an expensive looking vase from my thigh.

A steady stream of blood flowed down my leg.

Black narrowed his eyes. "Jemma... how did you get that stuck in your leg?" Black asked, pointing out more splinters of priceless china and marble lodged in my leg.

I sighed. "It's a long story."

(Yeah not really. All you did was lay in bed, get sedated, and trample the inside of the castle.) Crystal sweat dropped.

"Shut up..." I whined, elbowing Crystal in the shoulder.

Crystal smirked.

"Um... translation?" Black asked.

I laughed. "Oh yeah I forgot you can't understand her. She said: 'All you ever did was sit in bed, get sedated," I hushed my voice before continuing. "And trampled the entire inside of the castle..." I mumbled, looking at the floor.

Black rose an eyebrow. "What was that last part?" He asked, leading me down the hall.

I hushed my voice again. "I went crazy and destroyed a tone of N's castle…" I quickly mumbled.

"Jemma stop it! Tell me what you did!" Black yelled.

I stared at the ground.

"Do I have to? It's embarrassing!" I pouted.

"Yes! You have to!" Black snapped, stopping me.

I sighed. "I um kinda uh um…" I stalled. "Jemma!" Black yelled.

"Ok, Ok! sheesh." I muttered.

I spoke as fast as I could.

"OkturnsoutwhenNtriedshowingmearoundthecastleIfear kedoutandranblindlyaroundthecastle,crashingintostu ffandfallingdowntwoflightsofmarblestairsbeforestum blingoutthefrontdoorintosomesuperhotplacewithaloto fsand,andIhatedeverylastbitofit." I blurted.

Black said nothing and began to continue to walk me down the hall.

"Are you mad or something?" I asked, digging my heels into the ground.

I got worried when he didn't reply. _Is he actually mad? _I wondered before continuing.

"Black? BLACK?!" I yelled, continuing to dig my heels into the ground.

Black stopped and turned me to face him. "Black what-" Black planted a kiss on my lips.

I didn't know much about this kinda stuff, my reflexes made me kiss back.

I felt Crystal's stunned gaze stare at Black and I.

I prayed that no one saw us.

When we broke apart Black spoke.

"Um… let's not tell anyone about this…" Black blushed, adjusting his baseball cap.

"Agreed." I said hastily, giving Crystal a 'if you blab about this to anyone you're dead.' look.

"So um let's get you to the infirmary…" Black said uncomfortably, continuing our walk through the dirt tunnels.

After my wounds were tended to, Crystal started to tease me right on schedule.

(Now look who likes someone! And you teased me for liking Rings!) Crystal laughed, a huge smirk plastered onto her face.

"Shut your face!" I blushed, elbowing her in the shoulder.

Crystal began to chant. (Jemma and Black sittin' in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G-)

Blushing like crazy I punched Crystal in the shoulder.

(Oww…) Crystal moaned, jumping back onto my shoulder.

"Hey you deserved it!" I glared.

(Hm, touchy now aren't we?) Crystal pressed on with the tormenting until White came to my rescue.

"Hey Jemma there you are!" White ran up to me.

"I heard what happened, you ok?" She asked. I nodded.

"Did Black tell you? Because so far I've only told him about happened to us." I asked, wondering how much Black blabbed.

White smirked. "I saw it."

I shuffled my feet, uncomfortable.

"S-saw what?" I asked, quickly growing nervous.

"Oh come on Jemma, don't play dumb." White put her hands on her hips.

"Nothing happened." I stuttered, slapping Crystal as soon as she began to chuckle.

"Oh something happened." White rose an eyebrow.

I stiffened. _She can't have seen us she just couldn't have! _I screamed to myself.

"The kiss Jemma, I saw it. And I can't say I'm surprised. You do know that before you came, Black never smiled. He chose you as his spy partner not because of your gift but because he likes you! A lot! When Team Plasma took you away Black wasn't the same. He was even worse than he was after N defeated him." White finished.

I blushed really hard. "You never saw that, Ok?" I said hastily.

White smiled. "Your secret's safe with me."

Weeks had passed without a single trace of Jemma or Crystal in the desert.

The grunts who had searched for them had come back ashamed and empty handed.

"My lord, we apologize but neither one of them were there. No bodies or anything." The grunts bowed their heads, ashamed.

N sighed before quickly sitting up.

"Wait! Did we leave her X-transceiver on? And what Pokémon did she battle with at our Castelia HQ?" N asked hastily, nearly jumping out of his seat.

"Um yeah she had her transceiver on and she battled with Eevee, Serperior, and Unfezant." One of the grunts informed.

N smiled in delight. "She must have called the Resistance with her transceiver and since Unfezant can find their trainers where ever they are! She's alive!" N exclaimed.

"Postpone all of our plans for Kyruem and track down the Resistance!"

"Alright, so it seems like the smartest thing to do now that the master ball is finished is to start traveling to the Giant Chasm." Black decided.

The trainers nodded in agreement. "Wait, will we all be traveling on bird Pokémon?" I asked.

Black shook his head. "Nope, it'll attract too much negative attention. We'll separate into groups of two or three and all take different routes. Yes, one group will get to fly there, but most will go on foot. We have to keep it small so Team Plasma doesn't get any more suspicious of us." Black finished.

"We leave at six 'O clock tomorrow morning so pick your groups now and record them on one of these sheets." Black instructed, placing stack of paper on the desk.

The trainers nodded and started to group up.

"Jemma, want to come with me?" Black asked.

I smiled. "Sure. Does White have a group?" I asked, hoping to make things less awkward while we traveled.

Black nodded. "She's going with Bianca and Cheren. We used to be neighbors when we were kids." Black sighed at the memories of his childhood.

I longed to have memories like Black, getting to live amongst other people rather than Pokémon must be fun.

"So just us?" I asked.

Black nodded, filling out a spot on the slip.

Crystal looked teasingly at me with a smirk on her face as she giggled.

"Crystal don't start." I growled.

I turned to Black's direction. "Alright, see you in the morning." I smiled, walking to my room.

"Night." Black yawned.

(Jemma wake up! It's almost time to go, we can't be late!) Crystal shook me awake.

I sleepily shoved her away. "Crystal…" I moaned, falling out of bed.

Crystal rose an eyebrow. (Well someone's tired… It'd be a shame if Black or anyone else saw you like this...) Crystal frowned, slowly walking to the door to open it.

"I'm up!" I shouted, face hot with embarrassment as I quickly got to my feet.

Crystal snickered. (That's what I thought.) Crystal smirked at me, jumping onto the bed.

"Jerk." I muttered, brushing my hair.

I heard a knock at the door. "Come in." I answered.

Black came in. "You almost done? It's kinda time to go." Black prompted.

"Yeah sorry I overslept." I replied, brushing the last knot out of my hair.

"Ok ready."

"So Black, I was talking to Alder the other day and he said that you and N were both heroes to Reshiram and Zekrom. Who's hero were you?" I asked curiously as we walked through a brush path.

Black looked at me uncomfortably before answering.

"…I was Reshiram's hero." He bluntly replied.

"Do you still have Reshiram?" I asked.

Black shook his head. "After I lost to N,"

_I still can't believe he lost! _My thoughts interrupted him.

"Reshiram turned back into this, waiting for his real hero to claim it." Black finished, pulling a smooth white sphere from his pocket.

"Oh… that's too bad… I'm sorry for bringing it up." I apologized, not meeting Black's gaze.

"It's fine. It's been three years. I've gotten over it." Black smiled weakly, stuffing the stone back into his pocket.

"Is there a hero for Kyreum too?" I asked. Black shrugged.

"Kyruem was once considered a monster and was greatly feared for thousands of years. I never really thought of Kyruem having a hero." Black admitted.

My face lit up. "Oh! Isn't the White Forest on the way to the Giant Chasm?" I asked hopefully, my eyes bright.

Black nodded. "Yeah why- oh right. Do you want to stop by?" Black asked, adjusting his hat.

"Uh yeah! I want to see how everyone's doing. I feel like Crystal and I shouldn't have ever left." I whispered, a tear escaping my eye as I recalled saying goodbye to the only life I knew around a month ago.

I screamed in happiness as I saw the White Forest: my home.

I ran faster than I thought my legs could run.

Crystal sprinted at an even greater speed.

"Jemma wait up!" Black panted, struggling to keep up with our pace.

I ignored him and ran deep into the forest.

I stopped about half way to my home to let the struggling Black catch up.

Black finally caught up with us. "H-how do you run that fast?!" Black heaved.

I could barely contain myself. "Sorry! I'm just so happy!" I beamed, quickly identifying a path that I used on a daily basis.

Black followed me. "How do you remember this stuff?" Black gaped, wincing as thorns raked his sides.

I however didn't even notice the piercing pain of the thorns.

"I grew up here genius." I grinned.

I jumped when a Deerling leapt onto the path.

It stared at me, looking quiet frightened until it realized who it was.

(Jemma?) My eyes widened.

"Blossom?" I beamed, looking fondly at the Pokémon.

Blossom's eyes flooded with tears. (Jemma! Crystal! You're back!) Blossom cried, nuzzling me.

"Who's this?" Black asked, watching as we reunited.

"Oh, right! This is Blossom, she and Crystal are my best friends around here." I explained, unable to stop smiling.

I sprang to my feet. "Blossom, where are Zach and Molly?" I asked.

(Over here!) Blossom cried, bounding through the forest.

My eyes brightened and I followed Blossom. "Jemma! Stop running!" Black whined, nearly out of breath.

Soon we reached the clearing that I hung out in all my life.

I saw a flareon and jolteon sitting side by side, talking until Molly saw us.

(Jemma! Crystal! You're home!) Molly cried, happily rubbing against Crystal and I.

(Who's the boy?) Zach growled, sparking.

"Oh him?" I smiled. "That's Black. We're traveling to the Giant Chasm to rescue Kyruem from Team Plasma." I explained.

Zach growled, aggressively approaching Black.

"Zach cut it out! We're just friends." I snapped.

Zach snorted. (Fine, but don't you dare try anything with my girls.) Zach snarled, backing off.

Black looked a little hurt by my words. I forced myself to ignore him.

"Do you mind if we stay for the night?" I asked.

Molly smiled. (Of course!) She cried.

(Thanks mom.) Crystal smiled, nuzzling the flareon.

My eyes fluttered open. _Why can't I sleep? It's still dark out stupid! And you're home! You have no excuse! _I scolded myself as I laid beside Black and Crystal. Careful not to wake anyone, I sat up and decided to go for a walk.

"Sir it's open." A grunt reported, climbing out of the dirt tunnels.

N looked at the grunts, expecting more.

"We did find something that may interest you though." The grunt assured, handing N a stack of papers that were found in the tunnels.

N read the first side of the first paper.

Group 1: Alexis, Jacob

Group 2: White, Cheren, Bianca

Group 3: Fred, Alder, Brook

Group 4: Samantha, Cindy, Milely

Group 5: Black, Jemma

N didn't bother to read anymore.

He nearly jumped off the ground when he read my name off that list before frowning.

"She's with BLACK? The illegal Pokémon trainer? She left the castle only so she could go with BLACK?" N put his face in his hands.

"My lord, there's more on the back." The grunt informed.

N slowly flipped the slip over. His eyes widened.

"It's all their routes to the… GIANT CHASM?!" He exclaimed, skipping to group 5.

Group 5 route: Cut straight through the White Forest.

"Of course… Jemma's cutting through the forest. She knows that place inside and out. We have to get over there now." N whispered, releasing Zekrom.

The moon shone with a bright, pure luminance that I hadn't seen in a while.

A cool breeze ruffled my moon-light dappled jacket as I walked through the long flowing grass that grew beneath the thick, tall, strong trees that sheltered the forest.

Bright, beautiful, perfect stars decorated the blackened sky.

The smells of nature entranced and soothed me, it brought me peace.

_I haven't felt like this in moons! _I thought, moving through the forest without making a sound.

A dark figure shot across the sky, blocking out the moon light for a moment.

My heart lurched as the ground gave a slight tremor.

I crouched silently beneath a tree and sunk into the long grass to hide myself.

My heart began to pound when a familiar figure stood in the moonlight, a huge dark beast at his side.

"N…" I whispered, my hope dwindling away.

I relaxed a little when N walked in the opposite direction.

I sunk even lower into the grass and army-crawled back to the tree.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: It all ends here

**How am I doing with this? Good?... Bad? **

Black threw his hands in the air.

"Jem! Where were you?" Black whispered briskly.

"Sorry, I couldn't sleep so I went on a walk and you won't believe who I saw." I whispered, still shaking.

"Who?" Black asked, his voice hushed.

"N and Zekrom." My voice quavered.

Black's eyes widened. "N? What's that jerk doing here?" Black asked, his tone urgent.

I shrugged. "I don't know, but he doesn't know we're here. Yet. We just have to be super careful when we leave though, otherwise I've got a one way ticket to the castle. And something tells me that I won't be able to get away next time." I whispered stressfully, looking at the ground.

Black patted my shoulder. "Don't worry, he's not going to take you again. I was overwhelmed last time, but now it's just you, me, N, and all these Pokémon that totally trust you. I think we're fine." Black replied logically.

I gave a sigh, knowing I was being unreasonable.

For all I knew that could've been just the darkness playing with me.

"By the way, you seemed uncomfortable battling back at Castelia. Why?" Black asked.

I bit my lip. "I just can't battle. It's not that I don't know how, it's just… When either side lands a hit, the cries of Pokémon are translated for me and it… and it hurts me." I whispered, tears rolling down my face as I recalled the poor Liepard that Crystal had battled, and her own Pokémon who got pummeled by Team Plasma.

"Oh… I keep forgetting that you can understand them. I guess it's like people going to war for you." Black realized.

Black and I froze as the sounds of footsteps filled our ears.

I resumed trembling, praying to Arceus that he would leave.

The footsteps paused for a moment.

I held my breath, my palms sweating. I exhaled when the footsteps moved on.

"He's gone." I breathed.

Black loosened up a bit. "We've got to be more careful from now on." Black whispered.

I nodded and settled back down on my hay bed again and slowly drifted back into sleep.

"Bye Molly, bye Zach." I smiled weakly.

I saw that Zach was about to say something.

"We'll be careful, Zach." I answered the question before he even asked.

Zach grumbled a bit and nodded.

Molly nuzzled Crystal and I before stepping back.

We both smiled at them before continuing to the Giant Chasm.

N smiled weakly. "So I guess she is still blind. The Resistance has done nothing but confuse her. I guess I must take her by force before we take out the Resistance once and for all. We know their hideout now, it will only take a small portion of Team Plasma to take them out. The newer members may escape with only a jail sentence, but the older members must be executed." N said coldly to Zekrom, who nodded in agreement.

N narrowed his eyes. "I'll save you."

"Jemma, back at the forest… When you said we were just friends, did you mean that?" Black asked, his tone a little hurt.

I looked away for a moment, pondering on what to say. I looked back at Black.

"I really don't know if what I said was the truth or not." I admitted, looking at the ground.

"The only love I've been exposed to all my life was Molly and Zach's." A smirk formed on my face before continuing.

"And, Crystal and Rings." I finished, flashing a grin at Crystal.

Crystal blushed and hid her face in her tail.

"I'm going to get slapped later, aren't I?" I sighed.

Crystal nodded, her face still hidden.

I decided to flip the conversation before Black could reply.

"So we're almost to the Chasm right?" I asked.

Black nodded. "Yep, we should be there tonight." Black said, clearly determined.

"Cool."

"Humph, and she thinks that N didn't see her in the forest.

The Resistant fools won't realize that we are already here, in the chasm until it's too late.

So we will simply wait here like a hungry Liepard, waiting to strike." Ghetsis chuckled, taking a sip of tea.

"Kyruem is as good as mine. Once we add the girl and that dragon to our team we can start liberation in Hoenn." Ghetsis laughed, looking our onto Kyruem's icy battle field below them with interest.

"Kyreum… your master is upon you."

"Finally! You two made it!" Bianca, one of Black and White's childhood friends yelled, squeezing Black with one of her famous 'death hugs'.

I felt jealousy prick at my skin.

I forced my feelings of jealousy down and smiled at Bianca.

"Hey Bianca, how was your trip over here?" I asked.

Bianca let go of Black and hugged me.

_I swear this girl's going to break all of my ribs! _I thought, all of my breath being sucked out of me.

"B-I-A-N-C-A L-E-T G-O O-F M-E!" I choked, losing all feeling in my well, everything.

"Oops! Sorry hehe." Bianca smiled cheekily, letting me go.

I sighed in relief.

"Oh and our trip was pretty easy. Going through the towns was fun." Bianca responded.

"What about your route?" Bianca asked.

"It was great! I got to see my old buddies back in the forest!" I smiled warmly.

"Ok you two can either sit here and gab all night or help us save Kyruem!" Black snapped, not giving me a choice as he dragged me into the cave with everyone else.

The cavern looked like what Black had described as an abandoned mine.

Huge crystals grew everywhere as we travelled deeper into Kyruem's lair.

(Wow… I've never seen a real crystal before… Touch it Jem!) Crystal urged, pawing obnoxiously at my face.

I glared at her and pushed her paw down.

"Ok." I replied, extending my hand.

I placed my hand on the smooth crystal.

An icy feeling flooded my body.

I felt frozen. I gave a violent shake before blacking out.

I stood in a black, cold room.

Icy mist floated ominously in the air.

A pair of glowing amber eyes stared at me, the creature's steamy breath blew in my face.

(Finally… You have arrived… I have waited… hundreds… of thousands… of years for you.) The creature quietly roared.

My heart pounded. "Who are you?" I asked.

The beast gave me no response.

"Jemma? Jemma! Wake up! Jem come on!" Black's echoed voice swirled around my head as I came to.

(Jem?) Crystal's paws shook me awake.

"Wha?" I groaned, rubbing my head as I fully came back.

I heard sighs and murmurs of relief from the Resistance.

I staggered to my feet and looked at the crystal again.

I couldn't help myself, I reached my hand out to touch the crystal once more only to have Black slap my hand away from it.

"Don't touch that again!" He snapped, grabbing my wrist and dragging me away from the alluring crystal.

"No! no! Come on let me touch it again! I had a vision!" I whined.

"Yeah I had a vision to, one were we actually get to Kyruem!" He snapped.

I gritted my teeth and followed Black willingly.

I felt a familiar shiver and slowed down a bit.

I blinked and saw a blue orb floating in the distance.

I flew down a passage and took a right. "_Wrong way. Follow me." _

I gasped. _We aren't going the right way! _I realized, hoping that I hadn't gone mad and was just seeing and hearing things.

I dug my heels into the ground. "Jemma you're not touching the crystal again!" Black snapped.

I glared at him. "We're going the wrong way! Trust me!" I snapped, grabbing Black's head and turning it in the direction that the strange blue orb had floated.

"See?" I gritted my teeth

. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy. I grumbled in annoyance and tore away from Black's grasp, running where the orb had floated.

I knew I had everyone on my heels.

I skidded to a stop, nearly slamming into the walls I was running so fast.

_Stupid corners! _I gritted my teeth, desperate not to lose sight of the orb.

My eyes widened when an arch made from icy crystals came into view.

I heard surprised whispers and gasps from the people behind me.

(Come forth.) A familiar voice beckoned me.

Almost in a trance I ignored everyone's yells and pleas to stop.

I walked through the arch, I snapped out of it when earsplitting sounds erupted behind me.

I gasped and turned around.

Meter-thick ice crystals erupted from the ground, acting like bars on a jail cell, preventing my escape.

Icy mist began to flow out of the dark cave on the far side of the arena.

I went back into a trance. "Kyruem…" I whispered, stepping closer.

A roar echoed through the entire chasm in response.

More mist flooded the lair, the same glowing, soul piercing amber eyes glared through the mist.

The ground shook with every step of the mighty dragon as it exposed itself on the arena.

His steamy, moist, warm breath warming my chilled face.

I felt Crystal shiver and shrink down in fear and respect for the dragon.

Kyruem gave a low growl and continued towards us.

I heard the urgent pleas for me to run echo through the cave.

I simply tuned them out, focused entirely on Kyruem.

I slowly reached my hand out and placed it on Kyruem's lowered head.

(My hero has arrived…) Kyruem rumbled.

"Was that you… in the crystal?" I breathed.

Kyruem gave a slow yet firm nod of his head (I never thought I'd meet a legendary…" Crystal gaped, hesitantly placing one of her tiny paws beside my hand.

I felt tranquil with my hand on Kyruem, almost as if I was back home in the forest.

All other noises in the background vanished, my eyes slowly closed.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the runaway, Kyruem's hero." My eyes shot open.

Kyruem, Crystal, and I all turned to face the voice.

Ghetsis stood on a small cavern's ledge high up above Kyruem's lair.

My peace turned to pure horror.

"What are you doing here?!" I screamed.

Ghetsis ignored my question. "You must surrender yourself and Kyruem to Team Plasma.

"No way!" I snapped, glaring at Ghetsis.

My heart sank as N came out of the cavern, his expression blank.

"Fine then, battle N. If we wind you do whatever Team Plasma says and-"

"And if I win, Unova is free forever. No more Team Plasma." I interrupted, holding my glare. My eyes widened. "Wait! A ba-battle?" I stuttered, my lip sweating.

Ghetsis grinned. "See? You're getting with the program already.

You can give up now." Ghetsis smirked.

"Jemma don't give in! You can battle I promise!" Black yelled, trying to find a way into the arena.

I looked at Crystal and Kyruem. "C-can you battle?" I whispered.

(Of course!) Crystal vowed, getting fired up.

(I will do as you say.) Kyruem replied loyally.

I forced myself to look up to Ghetsis.

"F-fine! Bring it on!" I yelped.

Ghetsis laughed. "I admire your bravery, but it's foolish to even try to avoid this." Ghetsis laughed, telling N something.

N threw Zekrom's poke ball, releasing the massive dragon.

He climbed onto its back. I looked at Kyruem and unskillfully mounted it. Kyruem stepped forward. I was shocked when he allowed everyone to hear his voice.

"_I will fight to defend Jemma and my lair at all cost!" _Kyruem roared, causing the whole chasm to shake.

N landed beside me.

"It all ends here."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: I can't do it

**Pleeease review! PLEASE!**

"Fusion bolt!" N yelled, still confident that he could win.

I however, was terrified.

I couldn't battle to save my life. "Ice beam!" I shouted.

Kyreum deflected the powerful attack with his own.

"Push harder!" I called, desperate to save Unova so I could go home and forget about all of this.

"Full power Zekrom!" N commanded, pulling out another poke ball.

I gasped as N released another Pokémon to assist him.

A Zoroark popped out of the poke ball, glaring at me with a hatred so pure that it hurt.

"Shadow claw!" N controlled both Pokémon at once, meanwhile I could barely control one properly.

"Kyruem, knock it away!" I called.

Kyruem half looked at the Zoroark and easily defeated Zoroark with the swish of its tail.

Zoroark's scream of pain echoed throughout the dark cavern.

I was sobbing.

I hated battling.

I had understood everything the Pokémon had cried as the attacks slowly chipped away at their health.

"You give up?" Ghetsis smirked.

Oh how I wanted to say yes. "Never!" I snapped, forcing myself to stop crying.

I turned to Crystal. "Use shadow ball right at Zekrom's eyes, rapid fire!" I commanded, knowing that she would be safe as long as she stayed on Kyurem.

Zekrom screeched in pain and surprise as Crystal's attacks hit right on target.

"Quickly Kyurem, Ice burn!" I cried, hating every moment of this.

Kyurem easily blew Zekrom and N backwards.

Zekrom broke its fall with his wings, not wanting to damage itself anymore or N.

I gritted my teeth. "Come on already!" I grumbled, trying to think of something else to do.

"Zekrom, dragon breath!" N commanded, clearly not giving up easily.

"Counter with your own dragon breath!" I cried, desperate to win.

Kyurem was too late, we all got blown back into a crystal.

I screamed the whole way down, only to find ourselves cloaked in a purple veil.

"Psychic?" I squeaked in surprise as Kyurem and I were flipped over.

I looked back to see White and her Gothitelle saving our lives from afar.

"Thank you." I mouthed to White, checking to make sure everyone was alright.

Crystal looked ok, just stunned. And Kyurem looked unfazed.

"Ice burn!" I cried again, determined not to look weak like that again.

_Is this all a trainer is? A person who tries not to look weak? _I asked myself miserably, watching as Zekrom deflected our attack once more.

"Fusion bolt!" N yelled, his facial expression merciless.

The blinding light of Fusion bolt froze me like a deerling in the headlights.

I had no idea of what to do.

(JEMMA!) Crystal screamed.

I snapped out of it. "Jump Kyurem!" I screeched, having no idea if I did the right thing or not.

The good thing was that we hadn't been blasted with electricity, the bad thing was Zekrom was still attacking the same spot, knowing that we had to fall back to the ground at some point.

"Create an ice bridge for us with ice beam!" I cried, my adrenaline speaking for me.

Kyurem gave a roar of acknowledgement, freezing us a path above Zekrom's wrath.

Breathing heavily, I called out my next command.

"Take down!" I cried, not caring if we got hurt or not anymore.

Kyurem slammed right into Zekrom, knocking him out.

I stared at the fallen legendary in astonishment.

"We won… we.. won? Wholly Arceus we won!" I cried, hugging Crystal and Kyurem.

"Team Plasma is dead!" I yelled, beaming.

Kyurem gave an earth shattering roar in triumph, head held high.

Crystal climbed on top of Kyurem's head and gave a cry of accomplishment, happy for the struggle to have finally ended.

"Not so fast. Sure, you can win. At a price." Ghetsis smirked from above.

I looked up, eyes narrowed. "What are you talking about? We had a deal!" I shouted.

Ghetsis laughed. "Sorry girly, but unlike Pokémon, people lie."

Ghetsis snapped his fingers. "Bring him out." He said, staring maliciously at me.

My eyes widened as the grunts brought out the 'price.'

"Black?!" I yelled.

The grunt had Black in an arm lock, easily controlling the head of the Resistance.

I stared at N. "Why?" I asked, a tear slipping out of my eye.

"The one time I think I've won-"

"It wasn't my idea-"

"N! Enough talking. Get back up here!" Ghetsis snapped.

N nodded solemnly, mounting Zekrom and riding back up to Ghetsis.

"Jemma! Don't do it! Don't surrender Unova! Become the hero that I never was!" Black pleaded.

I knew he was right, but something inside me… it said no.

_What is this? I've never felt like this before! What is this?! _I screamed to myself, not understanding what emotion this was.

"Let Black go. I'll do whatever you want. Just let Black and the rest of the Resistance go." I said sternly.

Ghetsis grinned. "Take him back to his pathetic friends." Ghetsis laughed, pressing a button.

I stiffened in defense, hoping that it didn't mean anything.

But knowing Team Plasma it definitely meant something.

A fine white powder fell from the ceiling.

I rubbed some in between my fingers.

"Huh?" I murmured, thinking about what it could be.

(Sleep powder!) Crystal shrieked, covering her nose and mouth with her tail.

It did nothing though.

Crystal fell asleep, falling off my shoulder.

My eyes widened as Kyurem began to doze off.

"Kyurem! KYUREM! Stay with me!" I cried, opening the beast's closing eyelids.

My own vision became fuzzy, I began to stagger.

My fight to stay awake quickly ended.

**Now that my people, is the shortest chapter EVER in the history of 'Runaway'! Review pleeeease! J**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Depression

Weeks had passed since I was blackmailed.

I was miserable.

Just after I actually WON a battle, just after I realized I had feelings for Black, just after I found out I was Kyurem's hero, _I was taken away. _

The only plus about this was that Crystal got to stay with me after being deemed 'not a threat'.

That surprised me.

Especially after Crystal blinded Zekrom.

Most of my depression wasn't from being locked up.

It was from the fact that I let them take Kyurem away. _I'm no hero. _I thought miserably.

_I haven't been the same ever since that day in the chasm._

_ My eyes were dull, I hadn't been eating more than an oran berry every few days, and I hadn't been talking much either._

_ I'm so malnourished and dehydrated that I've been restricted to staying in bed, hooked up to like fifty drips and machines._

_ Meh, this sucks. _I recapped my new life to myself.

I felt bad for not talking to even Crystal, the Pokémon who believed in me… who believed that I could turn this region that we had never seen back to how it once was.

_Alright. _

_ Can't stay silent forever. _I told myself. "Crystal…" I spoke for the first time in weeks.

Crystal quickly perked up at the sound of my unused voice.

(Yes?!) Crystal asked, her face lit up with joy.

"I… I don't know if this is worth it." I murmured.

Crystal's expression wilted. (What do you mean?) She asked, her head tilted.

"I mean living. Just do my the favor and help me get to the balcony so I can throw myself off." I muttered, getting sick of the game that was life.

Crystal's eyes widened. (I'm getting N!) She cried, running out of the room.

I sighed. "Crystal no don't-" I gave another sigh.

"I hate my life." I muttered, my gaze defeated. N and Crystal ran into my room, accompanied by two doctors.

The doctors ran to my drips and machines and added two more needles into my wrist. _Oh joy more needles! _I thought sarcastically.

"You're talking?" N asked, placing his hand on my hand.

I sighed and rolled away from him. Crystal jumped onto my bed and snuggled up to me, her eyes brimming with tears. (Jem… I can't lose you…) Crystal's voice quavered.

"Just let me go already! Now I know why my parents didn't want me! They knew I was going to fail from the moment they laid eyes on me! That's why they left me in the middle of nowhere, only to be raised by Pokémon, then fail the entire region!" I snapped.

"Jem… you know that's not true. I'm not letting you go-"

"Why not? Just because of my stupid gift? If you want someone to have the gift then just shove some poor little kid in the woods and come back in seventeen years to see if they're still alive!" I spat, ignoring my sudden blood pressure spike.

I glared at N for about ten more seconds before he spoke.

"Jemma why are you like this? You have everything handed to you, everything you ever wanted is yours." N said, looking frustrated.

"Everything except freedom." I muttered.

"Hey-"

"I'd like to think that I was born in that forest, and I want to die in that forest. Please just let me go home!" I pleaded.

"No! Otherwise you'll go straight back to the Resistance!" N snapped.

"Well I think it's only fair that both sides get a Pokémon translator! But NO! Team Plasma hogs them all!" I yelled.

That ended the argument.

Black was still in shock of what had happened weeks ago.

He had decided to try to find another route into Kyurem's arena so he could help Jemma.

Black remembered the horror as his Pokémon fainted one by one.

The plasma grunts had come over and put him and an arm lock and he was taken to temporary Plasma hideout.

And the look on poor Jemma's face would be forever tattooed in his memory.

She looked so torn, either save him or all of Unova.

And despite his words she chose him.

It didn't matter what she picked, either way the sleep powder would've been dropped.

_That's it. I'm ending the struggle. _Black thought sadly, calling a meeting.

"What's up?" Axle, one of the younger members of the Resistance asked.

He was always happy to see Black.

Black ignored him and sat down at the head of the long table.

Black gave sigh as everyone else sat down.

"Everyone, I have some bad news." Black said grimly.

Everyone began to murmur nervously to one another.

"I have decided to… disband the Resistance." Black said quietly, not meeting anyone's gaze.

Shocked voices rang throughout the base.

White stood up. "What? Black you made a vow that you would fix Unova!" White shouted angrily at her brother.

Black ignored his sister and continued. "If you want to keep your Pokémon than I suggest living in the White Forest or the Pinwheel Forest. Charge stone cave would work too, or even Twist Mountain. Pack your bags and get outa here." Black said, his voice emotionless as he failed Unova for the second time.

White scrambled to her feet and ran after her brother.

"Black stop!" She commanded. Black reluctantly stopped.

"This is about Jemma isn't it?!" White asked, infuriated.

Black turned to face White. "White. I failed Jemma, Father, and all of Unova AGAIN. Leave me alone." Black growled.

White flinched. "Black you didn't fail anyone. Dad's a jerk and if anyone failed Unova it's Jemma. She gave up." White said simply.

Black shot her a fierce glare before pinning her against the wall.

"Jemma didn't fail this damn fricken region! I did, and how could you accuse her of that? And if you're going to use that logic then technically YOU failed Unova for not trying to help her! This whole idea of a 'resistance' that could win back Unova was a waste of time and effort!" Black snapped, letting White go before starting to storm down the hall.

White stared blankly at Black, trying to ignore his outburst.

"If you failed her than win her back. Save her Black. Go to N's castle and save her." White said simply before walking into her room.

The doctors had flooded my body with anti-depressants.

I felt happier, but not like myself.

Ghetsis and N, fearing that I'd have another anxiety attack if I left my new room, forbid me from ever leaving the room until I felt comfortable enough to leave. I was starting to adjust to this cushioned life.

I didn't like it, but I was getting used to it. _At least I have Crystal. _

I thought sadly. (How are you feeling?) Crystal asked, beginning to enjoy the comfy mattresses and soft blankets and quilts.

I shrugged. "Whatever they have me drugged up on is working. I still hate it here though." I said honestly.

Crystal nodded her head in understanding. (I LOVE all of the comfy stuff here, but it'll never be home.) Crystal sighed, burying her face into the soft blanket that she had been sleeping on ever since we got here.

"Thanks for sticking with me Crys." I murmured, unable to imagine life here without her by my side.

(No prob.) Crystal yawned, snuggling into the blankets and drifting into sleep.

I sighed. "Night buddy." I said softly, gently petting her head while trying to think of something to do. I got to my feet, careful not to disturb Crystal.

I swung open the glass door that led to the balcony.

Ghetsis had put my room up high in the castle to ensure that I couldn't escape by jumping off the balcony.

Not that I would try a stunt like that, I wouldn't get too far.

I have only one Pokémon who can barely battle, and we're outnumbered by like two to ten thousand.

And I would have no idea of where to go.

It wasn't worth the consequences either. I was already heavily guarded from the results of my little 'panic attack' the last time I was here.

Escape was impossible, well not really.

It would just require some careful planning. I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." I said, already knowing that I'd hate whoever came through the door.

N opened the door. "Glad to see that you're up." N observed, pleased that I wasn't just sitting there doing nothing.

(Jemma who just came in?) Crystal asked sleepily, getting up and stretching.

"Just N." I replied quietly.

(Oh.) Crystal said, seeming to be a little disappointed.

I came back inside, inviting Crystal onto my shoulder.

"You need something?" I asked, feeling awkward. N shook his head.

"No, just taking a break from the meetings." N said, playing with his rubik cube.

I rose an eyebrow. "Shouldn't you be doing that in your own room?" I asked.

"What? Can I not drop by anymore?" N asked calmly. I rolled my eyes and walked back onto the balcony.

It was the closest thing to home that we had.

Crystal closed her eyes and happily smelled the outdoors. I looked down.

_Maybe I can jump off. I don't know how long I'll be able to stand living here for much longer. _I thought, thinking about my chances of surviving such a fall.

(Don't do it.) Crystal warned, her eyes still closed.

"Hey! How'd you know what I was thinking?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips.

(I've grown up with you. I can tell you want to get out of here.) Crystal said, opening an eye.

I gave her a friendly flick on the shoulder, continuing to look into the distance.

"I wonder if anything else is out there… We've been living in our own little world for so long… I'm still only comfortable with trees over my head and grass beneath my feet." I murmured, daydreaming about the forest. "There are plenty of other regions out there." N's voice made me jump.

I turned to face N and rose an eyebrow. "Other regions?" I asked, getting curious.

N nodded, walking out to the edge of the balcony with me.

"Yes. The most popular regions are Johto, Kanto, Sinnoh, and Hoenn. After Unova is completely under control, I will be bringing liberation to Hoenn." N said, his face emotionless.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing: There were more places outside of Unova, and Team Plasma was going to destroy them all. "Why?" I whispered.

N looked at me confusedly. "What?" He asked.

"Why are you going to destroy more regions?" I whispered, my voice slowly rising.

"Why are you severing the bond between people and Pokémon?" I asked, tears escaping my eyes.

Crystal sympathetically licked my tears away.

A gave her a pat on the head as my thanks.

N looked at me in surprise. "Jem, why do you care? You don't like to battle. You said it yourself." N said, pulling me closer.

I pulled away with a glare. "Don't call me Jem." I said pathetically, speed walking inside.

N easily caught me by the shoulders. "What?" I pouted.

He sighed. "You'll understand my dream one day. I just know it."

"In your dreams." I retorted, breaking away and collapsing on my bed.

N glanced at me one more time before leaving me in my room.

Darkness flooded the room, my eyes grew heavy with sleep.

I woke up the following morning at six 'O clock in the morning.

I looked over at Crystal and saw her still sound asleep.

I quietly and carefully slid out of bed and opened the balcony's doors. I quietly closed the fine glass doors. I liked to get up this early to watch the sun rise.

I would always get up this early, even back in the forest.

The Braviary and Deerling would always watch it with me. As I marveled at the sunset, I noticed something: I could climb onto the roof from here. _This is my chance! _I thought, my depression fading.

"Should I even try?" I asked myself. _I'll ask Crys. _I decided, waking the sleeping Pokémon up.

(Whaaaaat?) Crystal moaned, pushing me away.

"Crys, I've found a way out! We can escape!" I whispered excitedly. Crystal perked up. (Seriously? Wait, you WANT to leave? Why? It's great here!) She yawned, curling back up.

"Whoa, whoa what?!" I yelled in disbelief.

(Aw come on Jem! I love eating my blueberry pancakes every morning! Don't mess this up for us!) Crystal complained, trying to tune me out.

"But-" (Jemma can't we talk later? I'm not a morning Pokémon.) She grumbled.

"Fine." I sighed, flopping down next to Crystal.

The door swung open, Concordia came in with breakfast. Crystal leapt to her paws, her sleepiness forgotten. (Ooh pancakes gimme gimme!) Crystal cried enthusiastically, begging Concordia.

I couldn't help but laugh. "C-crystal!" I laughed uncontrollably, this being the most entertaining thing that had happened to me since I arrived.

Concordia however gave only a slight smile.

"Lord N has requested that I make sure you eat something." Concordia said, her voice and face emotionless.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "You didn't eat anything yesterday, or the day before that." Concordia said blankly, pushing the breakfast tray closer to me.

_I didn't? Oh my Arceus… I haven't eaten in two days? _I realized with a sudden jolt.

My eyes strayed from the breakfast tray to Crystal, who was currently stuffing herself with pancakes.

I sweat dropped before turning back to Concordia. "Trust me, I'll eat later." I said, assuming Crystal would clear my tray for me.

"No, you have to eat now." Concordia said sternly, her facial expression still unreadable.

I rolled my eyes. (Ah, that hit the spot.) Crystal yawned before rolling belly up.

I chuckled a little and began to rub her stomach.

Crystal let out a happy purr. "Eat." Concordia demanded, her tone stubborn.

"Fine," I sighed, taking a small bite from an oran berry. "More." She commanded.

"I'm not hungry, I ate something just as you requested." I replied stubbornly, not trusting any of the food that was given to me.

And that's how my morning went.

**And ba-bam! done!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The plan

**Ok so this story is gathering a decent sized fan base. Well for my account's stories at least… So without further ado: Runaway chapter 10!**

Right around one 'O clock N came into my room and gave me news that I never thought that I'd ever hear: Ghetsis is allowing me to leave my room. I sat on the bed, staring wide eyed at N like an idiot. "Wait, like NOW?!" I asked, still not believing my ears. N nodded, taking my hand. "Come on, Crys." I murmured, too stunned to argue. Crystal just shrugged and hopped onto my shoulder, turning to N. (Hey it's your fault if Jem here messes up.) Crystal growled, wrapping her fluffy tail lightly around my neck. I nodded in agreement with the Pokémon. N didn't reply. I stiffened as we neared the door. N stopped, "Jemma… you can't do this again. Ghetsis already doesn't want you to even have a room. If it were up to him you'd be down in prison. You mess this up and there's nothing I can do." He warned. I gritted my teeth. _Well at least down in the prison there might be some dirt and straw… it's unnaturally clean up here. _I shuddered, wondering if I should mess up on purpose. "Please let me go!" I pleaded. "No." N replied abruptly, his expression blank. _Well that plan failed, time for plan B. _I finished my thought before starting another. _Better just do what they say, earn their trust, then Ba-Bam! I'm outa here. _"Fine." I grumbled, already shaking. _Black's not going to be here to save me if I mess up like last time… _I warned myself, forcing my feet to move as we stepped out of the door. My eyes widened. There must have been at least forty lines of Plasma grunts ready to stop me if I lost it. "Well this is welcoming." I muttered, stiff as a board. Crystal nodded in agreement. (I guess they're not goofing around with you anymore.) My heart was pounding, my whole body pulsating. _Arceus no! Don't let me repeat this! _I silently pleaded, trying to force my heart's beat to slow with no success. My feet wanted to run far away from here, but I forced them to ground themselves. I could see the plasma grunt's and N's mouths moving, but no words seemed to be coming out. Maybe it was because I was so nervous… I was just going to go with that. Without a word I tore from N's grasp and ran back into my room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

White had left hours ago. _If I am to keep Samureott and my other Pokémon out of Team Plasma's grasp I have to do this. _White thought sadly as she boarded the ferry, leaving the only region that she'd ever known. It had been nearly impossible to hide her Pokémon during the baggage check, but White had done it. She was determined to keep her Pokémon safe. _I hope Black sorts this out… I can't help him anymore. It's time for my new start, I only with Black could come with. _"Sinnoh here I come." White whispered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What?! No flipping way!" I snapped. "Jemma you live here now, you have to wear a dress!" N demanded. I turned my head away in protest, my arms crossed like an unruly child. "Even the Liligant back in the White Forest don't dress like that!" I growled. Crystal snickered in my ear. (Wait until the guys back home hear about this! You, the rough and tuff girl wearing a poufy dress!) "Oh shut it!" I snapped quietly. (What? This is too funny!) Crystal laughed. I elbowed her in the stomach with a glare. My gaze flickered back to N. "Can we have a minute please?" I asked. N sighed and nodded, leaving the room. (Whatcha need?) Crystal asked, still getting over her mild giggling fit. I hushed my voice in case N was listening from outside the door. I picked Crystal up and took her out onto the balcony. "Crys, you have to evolve. Today." I demanded. Crystal stared wide eyed at me. (What-) "And I'm sorry, but it must be Leafeon or else Unova and all the other regions are toast." I whispered, not liking to order her around like this. Crystal smiled and nodded understandingly. (You need me to fly, don't you?) Crystal once again read my mind. I nodded, "I have to write a letter to Black." Crystal nodded. (I'll aske tonight, that way N won't be suspicious.) Crystal promised to my relief. "Thanks." I sighed, my eyes filled with relief. (But… to minimize all suspicions, just wear the dress-thingy.) Crystal smirked. "Fine." I said through my teeth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Really? You want to evolve?" N asked. Crystal nodded hopefully, her front right paw slightly raised off the ground to add some charm into the question. (Into Leafeon.) Crystal repeated herself. N shrugged. "Ok, here come with me." N said, picking the Pokémon up off the ground. "Wait! I want to come too." I cried, nearly tripping in the long, flowing pink dress. "Jemma are you sure you can handle it?" N asked, his voice concerned. I nodded. "I don't care how scared I am. I can't miss Crystal's evolution. She's like a sister to me, I just can't miss it." I insisted stubbornly. N placed a hand on my shoulder, much to my distaste. "I'll bring the bring the stone here instead if it means this much to you." N said, leaving the room. I sighed in relief. "Thank Arceus." I muttered, flopping onto the bed, staring at the high white ceiling. "Thanks for doing this, Crys." I said gratefully. Crystal shrugged. (It's fine. I was either going to pick Leafeon or Vaporeon anyway.) Crystal insisted, snuggling up to me. The door swung open. N entered the room with a fragment of a mossy rock. Crystal scrambled to her paws and looked eagerly at the rock. N offered the fragment to me. "Would you like to give it to her?" He asked, his hand still extended. I nodded gratefully and took the stone: it felt cool in my hand, the moss still spongy. Crystal closed her eyes and touched her nose to the stone. She became cloaked in a blinding light. I could make out the outline of Crystal's rapidly changing form. When the light died down, Crystal's new form was revealed: she was beautiful, she represented the place we grew up in, she represented my whole world. She was perfect. (That… was… AWESOME!) Crystal cried, looking herself over. I gave her a hug. "You look great." I smiled, letting her go. Crystal smiled back at me. I gave her a scratch on the head before turning back to N. "Thanks." I said quietly, still not comfortable talking to anyone who wasn't Black or White. **Au: That last sentence wasn't meant to be racism just in case if you got the wrong idea… **N smiled. "It was my pleasure. I love making my friends happy." He said, rubbing Crystal's nick. Crystal gave a purr of content and leaned into it. (That's the stuff…)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The following night, I began my letter. Of course, I wouldn't be able to send it until Crystal was taught to fly. _Hmm.. How should I start this? _I asked myself, staring blankly at the ink pen and paper. I had told N that I liked to draw so I was given a stack of paper and a few ink pens and pencils. I began to write.

Dear Black,

I'm doing ok here at N's… they make sure that Crys and I are well cared for. I just evolved Crystal into Leafeon so I could write to you. Right now I'm just trying to gain Ghetsis' and N's trust so I can gain more privileges. (I am wearing a dress, I hope you know what I'm sacrificing to get out of here) I plan on getting out of here soon hopefully so I can rescue Kyurem. I hope they aren't hurting him…

-Jemma

I sighed and rolled the letter up, setting it carefully at the bottom of my backpack. _No one but me and Crys can ever find this… _I thought, shuddering at the thought of what punishment that could be ushered on me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Try again! You've almost got it perfect, Crys!" I encouraged, watching her generate her transparent green wings. Crystal nodded, beginning to generate them once more. I jumped when I heard footsteps on the balcony. I turned around to see N watching me teach Crystal. "Teaching her to fly?" He asked casually, walking closer. I nodded. "Just because I can't leave doesn't mean she should be restricted to one bedroom." I shrugged, watching her finally create wings without any holes in them. "Perfect! I think you're ready to try now!" I beamed, stroking her head. (Yep! I think I'm ready." Crystal smiled in agreement, hopping onto my shoulders. (Now throw me off the balcony, Jem! Do it!) Crystal chirped, eager to fly. "You sure?" I asked, now fearing that Crystal would fall to her death. Crystal nodded. I bit by lip and nodded slowly. "Ok, if you fall then just-" (Use my vine whip to grab onto your arms I know Jem. You told me like fifty times already.) Crystal growled. (Now throw me off!) Crystal demanded. I sighed and tossed the grass type off the balcony. I stared at her as she fell closer and closer to the ground until the familiar deep green wings sprouted from her sides, she easily flew back up to the balcony, treading air. (See? I told you I could do it!) She smirked, flying circles around me. I giggled. "Alright you're right." I bent my arm and extended it. Crystal landed on the crook of my elbow, her elegant wings folded neatly against her body as if she was a Pidove. I turned to N. "Hey do you have something I could throw?" I asked, grinning at Crystal. "Yeah why?" He asked. "You'll see. It's just to help Crystal improve her flying skills." I insisted, struggling to keep my arm up with Crystal's weight. N hesitated before leaving the room. "We're gonna do it Crys, we're freeing Kyurem and Unova." I smiled faintly at the Leafeon. (Yep. Then we're going home?) "Oh yes! And we're never leaving or dealing with people ever again. Not even Black." I vowed quietly, looking in the White Forest's direction.

**Short. I know -_- But I still liked writing it! :0 **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Plans are put into action

Stars and a full moon lit the desk up as I began to develop more of a plan on paper. I sloppily began to scribe what would eventually become phase one of my soon to be elaborate plan. _Phase one: Trust. No matter what they ask, do it. Just do it. Phase too- _I thought back to some of my tutoring that White had given me, and erased the 'too' and rewrote it correctly.

_Phase two: Twist it. Once you've gained enough trust, twist it. Say you're going somewhere in the castle. If you're with an escort, then be sure to breeze past the place that Kyurem may be held in, to get a feel of how to get into the room. If you're alone, linger around the suspected area and observe the people that come in and out, and how they come in and out. Phase three: Infiltrate Kyurem's prison and free him. As soon as that Pokémon gets out, make all hell break loose, have him destroy this horrid place, leave it in ruins. Phase four: _I hesitated before writing the only logical thing that had come to mind: _Fake your death. During the rampage of Kyurem, make it look like you have died. Whether it's getting 'crushed' by Kyurem, or getting hit by hyper beam in an 'attempt to clam Kyurem.' Phase five: Go home and never look back. _I finished, feeling satisfied with my new plans.

I tucked them away along with my letter before going to bed along with Crystal, who passed out as soon as I said the words 'stay up late and work'. "Night, Crys." I whispered, sleep easily overcoming me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'_Then Save her. Win her back.' _White's words echoed in Black's mind, giving him a headache. He had decided to wait until he made up his mind before completely giving into Team Plasma's demands before releasing his team. Until he made up his mind, he decided to hide in the cold storage: where Team Plasma had hid from himself and Clay while he was on his journey. Emboar kept a warming fire going day and night to avoid frost bite.

"Archeops, come on out." He said mechanically, pushing the small button to release his flying Pokémon. "Cheops?" The Pokémon squawked, looking expectantly at Black, as if expecting an explanation. Black stayed silent, stroking the flying rock type while he let his mind relax for a single second. Black gasped as an idea entered his mind. "I've got it!" Black smiled, standing up. "Archeops, they may not allow people to leave Unova without a check-over, but they have nothing against Pokémon! Buddy you've gotta go Mount Silver and get Champion Red to get over here and help!" Black said, looking at his Pokémon. "But first, please go get me some paper, a pencil as well. I need to tell him what's going on!" Archeops nodded, leaving the cold storage, then coming back about twenty minutes later with a used-note pad and a pen. "Arch!" Archeops cried, looking quite proud as Black took the items from it.

_Champion Red,_

_This is a call for help from Unova. Team Plasma has liberated every Pokémon from every person- good or bad. I've sent my Pokémon to hopefully get your assistance in this war. Team Plasma has kidnapped one of my good friends and her Eevee as well as Kyurem. With that kind of power they could easily take over any of the other regions, including your own. Please help Unova. I am hiding out in the largest cold storage vault in Driftveil City. Archeops knows where I am. Please come Champion Red._

_-Black_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You sure you can do this?" I asked Crystal, as we sat on the balcony. Crystal rose an eyebrow at me. (Um I've been practicing my flying for like forever. I'm ready.) I sweat dropped. "Yeah, if forever means two days." I sighed, patting her head before taking the note from my bag and giving it to Crystal. "And you know how to find him, right?" Crystal nodded. (Yep! I may have to ask some Tranquill and Watchhog, but don't you worry. I'll find him and be back in a few days. I promise. You just have to worry about Kyurem.) Crystal smiled, allowing me to tie the note to her leg just in case it slipped from her vine whip while she flew. "Bye girly." I whispered, hugging her before allowing her to fly away from the castle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Archeops flew through the sky with ease, Black's note to Red firmly grasped in his talons. Anytime a populated area came into Archeops' view, he made sure to go above cloud level so no one would suspect that Archeops was up to no good. Archeops had just passed the majority of Castelia City and was heading for the harbor, hoping to shadow a ferry that was heading for Kanto or Johto so he wouldn't get lost or too tired.

(Coming through!) Archeops jerked his head off to see a… Leafeon?! flying very quickly towards him. Archeops, baffled at the fact that a Leafeon was even in this region, stood paralyzed in shock. The Leafeon skidded to a halt in the sky, glaring at him. (What's the big idea?! I'm trying to save Unova and Kyurem here and you're just going to sit and stare at me like an idiot?) The Leafeon snapped, looking quite angry. Archeops forced himself to not glare back at her, not wanting to start a fight and draw attention from below. (Hey, it's not every day you see a Leafeon around here period. Now a _flying _Leafeon? I didn't think even in my wildest dreams that I'd see something like that.) Archeops retorted, hoping to poke more into what she was doing up here. (Hmph! Well it's not every day that you see an _extinct _Pokémon out here you know.) The Pokémon snorted, smirking stupidly at Archeops.

In an attempt to change to subject, Archeops took a different approach. (What are you doing up here?) He asked, eyeing the note tied to the Pokémon's ankle. The Leafeon took a look at Archeop's talons before responding. (What are you doing?) (Hey I asked first!) (Well I'm a _lady_ so I think I deserve my answer first!) (What 'lady' smirks and glares and has a witty comeback to everything I have to say?) (Do you know where Pokémon Trainer Black is?) The sudden question made Archeops tongue tied, not sure what to say other than the truth.

(Black? He's my trainer.) Archeops responded, his eyes narrowing. (Do you happen to know a girl called Jemma?) Leafeon gasped before quickly hiding her surprise with another smirk. (It just so happens that I live with a human girl called Jemma.) The two Pokémon immediately nodded at each other, knowing exactly why they were out. (My trainer is in the largest cold storage vault just outside of Driftveil city.) (Jemma is in N's Castle, level twelve.) The two exchanged respectful gazes before continuing to fly.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Ice, Ice, and more Ice**

I sat on the balcony, waiting for Crystal to come back. She'd only been gone for a day now, but I still worried about her. She doesn't have a poke ball, so she's fair game to anyone who somehow still has a poke ball. "Come on Crys…" I murmured, standing up and pacing.

It was hard enough doing whatever was asked of me here with Crystal here, but without her it seemed nearly impossible. Eating huge rich meals that I didn't know even existed, wearing a fine silk dress that I tripped on all the time, being trapped inside such a small space, the balcony being my only source of real air and light, it was hell. I'd been asked about where Crystal was twice. Turns out Concordia does enjoy my pancake-loving buddy around even if she doesn't act like it. N hadn't really bothered me much, so it was nice and quiet in here, the only noise being the chirping of Pidove outside.

I had been taking note of everything that happened, wanting to memorize the patterns of security so I could pinpoint the perfect time to put my plans into action. I decided to scratch the whole 'be patient' part of the plan, replacing the time consuming part with a more exciting, fast paced one: climb onto the roof from my balcony and find Kyurem. _Just have to wait until nightfall, it'll be a full moon tonight so I'll have plenty of light to look into the windows. _I thought, picking nervously at my nails. _Just have to wait a little longer…_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Crystal had flown through the skies of Unova non-stop for days at a time, not wanting to waste a single moment to travel. She had just reached Driftveil City. (That Archeops better not have been lying if he knows what's good for him.) Crystal growled to herself, nearing the cold storage vaults.

_He said the largest vault…_ She thought, examining the vaults from the air. Easily locating the largest vault, Crystal glided onto the frost covered grass near the vaults. She shivered as the cold quickly bypassed Crystal's new short cream-colored fur. Giving another shiver, Crystal reluctantly went into the cold vault, wincing as the even colder air made her leafy ears and tail wither and wilt. (Alright, now where is stupid Black?) Crystal grumbled, making her way through the icy, dark vault.

As she got deeper into the vault, light eventually preached her eyes, making her squint. Crystal quietly approached the source of the light which was emanating from a huge steel container. Warmth flooded her paws as she placed a paw softly on the steel container. Unable to find a good entrance, she used dig, easily burrowing through the cold concrete.

The steel container was more difficult to break through, but it was well worth it. There was Black: looking scared out of his mind at the sight of me. "Shit! Emboar Team Plasma found us!" He yelled, looking accusingly at Crystal. She rolled her eyes, untying Jemma's letter from her leg, offering it to Black. "What?" Black gaped, shakily accepting the wind-swept letter.

He smiled as he read the letter, quickly finishing it, yet reading it over again. "Oh Jem… still doing your job even when you're prisoner…" He grinned, not taking his eyes from the paper. "So… you're actually Crystal huh? Sorry I freaked out on you..." Black laughed, scratching his head. Crystal sweat dropped, nodding.

"Well let me uh, write back I guess." Black stuttered, looking awkward as he reached for a pencil and paper. As he wrote, Black began to talk to Crystal. "So did Jemma teach you to fly?" (Yeah duh.) Crystal muttered, not liking the fire that burned in the middle of the crate. Black quickly finished the letter, tying the letter to Crystal's leg. He patted her head, "good luck, Crys. Tell her to write back soon." (Of course.) Crystal said with a nod, leaving the vault and taking flight once more.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Night had fallen, the moon lighting up the balcony. I had changed into my regular clothes, not wanting to sneak around with a big flowing dress pooling around me. I slowly opened the glass doors, tensely stepping out onto the tiled area. My gaze flickered to the gable roof top, then to the railing. I carefully stepped onto the thin gold railing, quickly reaching for the roof for support, only my finger tips able to clasp the roof. I narrowed my eyes, my core flexing as I flipped my bare feet up with my feet. The danger was very real.

If I fell from such a height, I would die of head trauma or I would be broken. If I was caught climbing onto the roof, my balcony privileges would be taken away, and I'd be more heavily guarded. My arms screamed from the effort as I pulled the rest of myself onto the roof. Not wanting to risk falling down the roof, I stayed on my hands and knees as I scaled the roof.

I continued to slowly climb higher up the roof, sweat dripping down my forehead. My face brightened at the sight of a window. Determination glittered in my eyes as I climbed up to the window, only to find what appeared to be a study room. I gave a grunt of frustration, stopping and trying to think where Kyurem would be held. "Well obviously not all the way up here." I muttered, climbing down so I wasn't seen. I slid back onto my balcony. _Well the only logical place for Kyurem would be either the base floor or a basement. _I decided, heaving myself back onto the roof.

(Jemma!) I heard Crystal call, my head snapped to see my beloved Leafeon flying with a reply note. "Crys!" I gasped, offering my arm for her to perch on. Crystal gladly landed on the crook of my arm. "Oh and perfect timing. I need your vine whip to help me get to the ground." I breathed. Crystal sighed. (Ok, after all, I've only flown nonstop for like four days but sure, I'll help you.) I smiled, quickly untying the note from her leg and stuffing it in my pocket.

(Hang on.) Crystal directed, using her vines to grip the golden balcony railing. I nodded, gripping her torso. We climbed down the castle like I would a mountain, careful not to make too much noise. I let out a sigh of happiness and content as my feet touched dirt and grass for the first time in nearly a month. (Come on let's go!) Crystal shouted, snapping me out of my daydreams. I nodded, following Crystal. "Where do you think you can dig into the basement?" I asked.

Crystal felt around the ground for a while. (Right here seems good.) She decided, burrowing into the ground. I slid down the tunnel after her, not caring about the dirt that became lodged under my finger nails and up my shirt. Soon we hit concrete. Crystal pressed her ear against the concrete, her hearing being better than mine by a long shot. Crystal's eyes widened. (I… I heard Kyurem in there.) She said, looking worriedly at me. My eyes narrowed. "Is anyone else in there?" I asked, my voice a mere whisper. Crystal nodded. (I hear and smell one of their scientists, Colress, and I think Ghetsis is in there too.) Crystal conformed.

I sighed. "Well we can't save him tonight. Let's get back to our room before anyone sees us." Crystal nodded, using her vine whip to lift us out of the hole she had dug. We piled twigs and leaves overtop the hole to make it unlikely that the hole would be discovered. Crystal then used her vine whip to get us back to the balcony as well. I still had about an hour before Concordia or Anthea would serve us breakfast, so I decided to read Black's response. "Geez Black would it have killed you to write more clearly?" I muttered, squinting my eyes as I read his letter.

_Dear Jem,_

_Glad to finally hear from you. I am so sorry you're locked up like this, it's kinda my fault… To be honest when Crystal burrowed into my hideout in the cold storages I thought she was of Team Plasma. She scared the pants off me. I can hear her laughing now… But on a more pressing matter, I have sent my Archeops off to Mount Silver in Kanto to request help from the Champion, Red. I have no clue if he'll say yes or no, or whether or not Archeops will even come back at all. And about Kyurem, just be careful, ok? _

_Write back soon._

_-Black_

I couldn't help but laugh at Black's comment. "You actually scared him? I would've thought that he'd be smart enough to figure out that you just evolved!" I snickered, rubbing Crystal's head. Crystal smirked, (he screams like a girl.) I bumped Crystal with my elbow. "Very funny, Crys." I chuckled.

My face grew more serious. "Now, I think you're allowed out of this room so follow Concordia or Anthea depending on who serves us this morning, and try to find the basement. Tell Kyurem that I'm breaking him free. Try to find out about what they're using him for too, if you can." I commanded, knowing that I had to adjust to this new world that was outside of the forest. People order Pokémon around, much to my distaste, but in order to fit in, I must order her around too. Crystal nodded curtly. (Of course.) I faintly smiled at her willingness to do whatever I asked of her.

_Is this just how Pokémon are? Their slave-like nature? Is it simply bred into them? Even Crys… and she's been basically free, wild for all of her life up until this point. And people… are they- we just dominate, commanding by nature as well? _My mind wandered, not even noticing it when the door swung open. Crystal was practically drooling over the buttery, rich smell of pancakes that she had missed out on for about a week. I sweat dropped at the sight. Concordia faintly smiled, giving us our meal before turning to leave. "I'll save you some ok? Now hurry! Follow her." I growled, nudging her away from the pancakes. Crystal glared at me. (Fine.) She swiftly hurried after Concordia, barely making it out before the door shut.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Crystal trotted down the marble floors, getting a few odd looks from the grunts that worked in the castle, but other than that she was unaffiliated. Her ears twitched time to time, listening for any news of the ice god. Her sensitive paws were constantly feeling for a floor beneath the ground. Crystal froze when something caught her ears.

"Yep, Oppelcuid City's gonna pay for resisting our authority for so long, the nerve of Iris, keeping her Pokémon, the gym still running underground. She disgusts me." A grunt sneered to another. Crystal gave a shiver of fear. She didn't know who Iris was, she barely knew what Oppelcuid city was. If it hadn't been for all the mapping that she'd seen Jemma and Black and White doing, she would only know of the White Forest. Now she knew nearly the entire Unovian map by heart. She picked up her pace. (I have to find Kyurem…) Crystal murmured to herself, quickly turning frantic. Finally, an elevator came into view.

(Yes!) Crystal beamed, sprinting into the elevator before the doors closed. White had taught her how to use an elevator, well she had taught Jemma how to and she just picked up the skill by watching. Her eyes ran down the brail writing until the letter 'B' and the number '1' came into view. Using her vine whip, she pushed the button. She waited anxiously for the elevator to open. Familiar sounds and scents filled her senses, she crouched down until her stomach swept against the floor.

She slunk around the corner, careful not to make a sound. Her eyes widened. (Kyreum…) She whispered. The powerful ice god was heavily restrained: in some kind of see through metal container, its legs strapped to the floor with heavy duty metal bands, his icy wings strapped against his body, and Kyurem's jaws were tied shut as well. At the sound of Crystal's voice, one of Kyurem's eyes looked in her direction, finally locking on her. (It's you again…) Kyurem emitted a low growl, it sent shivers down her spine. (Y-yes, Jemma sent me. She told me to tell you to hang tight. She's breaking you out as soon as no one's down here. At night of course.) Crystal stammered. (I've hung on for nearly a month of painful experimenting… I can wait another few days.) Kyurem growled. (What are they doing with you?) (Trying to get my power. They want to freeze Oppelcuid city… have them be an example of what happens when you rebel. But in order to get my power, they must make me let them have it. And that's not happening.) Crystal nodded. (I-I've gotta go now.) She breathed, scrambling back into the elevator before Colress noticed her.

**Ok, next update's most likely going to be either very short or a little later then I'd like it to be…**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

**Oh my gosh I am so excited! Just today I thought of the absolutely positively best idea for the sequel to 'Runaway'! I am so, so, so, so, happy! I may try to speed up the story line on this story so I can get to the epic sequel so bear with me!**

Snow pelted Archeops in the face, his feathers brittle with frost as he flew up Mount Silver. His chest burned with effort, the summit seeming decades away.

Blood trickled down his talon, as his claws were beginning to dig into each other in an effort to keep Black's pleas out of the snow's grasp with little success. Yet despite the pain the frost brought, he continued to chase the setting sun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

My eyes widened. "They're what?!" I gasped, staring urgently at Crystal. Crystal nodded impatiently. (Yes, Oppelcuid city! They're freezing it with Kyurem! We have to rush things and get Kyreum out of there as soon as possible!)

I gritted my teeth. "Ok. You're going to have to play messenger again, ok?" I sighed, trudging to my desk. Crystal nodded. (Anything for Unova.) I faintly smiled, pulling another piece of paper from my stack and beginning to write.

_Dear Black,_

_I need you to create a diversion as soon as possible if I am to save Kyurem. Just get all of Team Plasma to rush out of the castle- an explosion perhaps? I would use Crystal to use solar beam or hyper beam but I'm going to need her with me… Reply ASAP._

_-Jemma_

I gave a nervous sigh, tying the letter onto Crystal once again. "Good luck." I whispered. (Ah don't worry, It'll go much faster now that I know where he is.) Crystal waved me off, sprouting wings. I opened the balcony doors for her and watched the leafeon take flight and leave me once more. "Come on, Black, pull through for me."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Archeops squinted as he finally reached the summit, Black's request still clutched in his talons as he scanned the area through the snow.

(Yes!) He cried as the dark outline of a boy stood out in the endless, nonstop snow storm. He swooped down until his stomach feathers were brushing against the fresh snow, making a V-line towards the black haired-boy. Almost as if the champion of Kanto and Johto was expecting Archeops, he bent his arm, inviting the prehistoric Pokémon onto the crook of his elbow. Archeops happily complied, landing clumsily with exhaustion onto Red's arm. (Here) Archeops breathed, offering his blood stained talon with the plea tied to it. Red carefully untied the letter, reading it to himself.

His eyes widened for about half a second, quickly regaining his composure. He trudged through the thick snow into the cave that had become his home. (Red! You're back!) Pikachu cried, affectionately rubbing his face against Red's leg. Red yielded only a faint smile at his top Pokémon. Archeops dropped to the floor, grateful not to be caught in the storm anymore. Red crumbled the letter in his fist. (What in Arceus's name are you doing?!) Archeops squawked angrily, glaring at the champion. Red patted Archeops on the head. "Who needs a letter?" He grinned, grabbing a poke ball from his bag before slinging it over his shoulder, Pikachu leaping onto his free shoulder.

Red gestured for Archeops to follow. "Go, Charizard." He said curtly, releasing the massive fire/flying type into the snow. He climbed onto the massive Pokémon, waiting for Archeops to join him.

XXXXXXXXX

_This… this signifies Unova's defeat. _White thought sadly, watching a Unovian broadcast. A tall anchor man continued his report. _"And with the disbanding of the Resistance, Unova is back on track with Pokémon training and capturing still forbidden. The main leaders, Black, White, and Alder are still being hunted down. Luckily, their newest and last leader, Jemma urm… what's her last name?" _The anchor asked, looking at his script. _"Huh… I guess she has no last name…" _The anchor said, looking taken back. A new slip of paper was placed in front of the anchor. _"Oh, Jemma Forester. She has been tagged with the last name Forester." _The anchor conformed, pushing the paper aside and continuing his report. _"The rewards for any one of the three or any former associates please contact the local media immediately. There will be a four thousand dollar reward for each former leader turned in-" _ White cut the man short, turning the channel off with a sigh.

White looked at herself in the mirror- she looked nothing like she had in Unova. Her long thick hair had been cut to about shoulder length, she had coated her face in multiple layers of makeup, going against her usual 'tough-girl' style. She wore a belly-shirt and her usual short jean shorts (that being the only part that resembled her old look). And she topped off her 'girly girl' look with high heels and tinted sun-glasses. None of her Pokémon had come out of their balls since her arrival to Unova, mainly for their own protection. Unovian Pokémon would stick out like sore thumbs in Sinnoh. And they could cause people to see past her disguise.

She slid on her sunglasses, took off her belt and slipped Samureott, Gothitelle, Hydreigon, Stouteland, Garvantula, and Krookodile into her new leather purse, tossing the belt in the hotel room's garbage can, along with her old sneakers. White finally pulled out her pokedex and trainer ID, dropping them both on the tile floor. She took a deep breath, using the heel of her shoe to first destroy the ID, shattering it until no one would be able to tell that it was her. Smashing her pokedex took a lot out of her. She had journeyed for about a year and a half working with it, and now she had to destroy it. Wincing as blue sparks ate at her ankles, causing her skin to blister. She ignored the pain, both physical and mental as she cleaned the remains of her Unovian pokedex and trainer ID into the garbage along with her poke ball belt. White drew in a sigh, her grip on her purse tightening with nerves as she hesitantly left the Canalave City's hotel room.

_This is it. This is my new life. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Black was surprised when Crystal showed up just two days after sending her back to Jemma. His eyes widened as he read Jemma's new request. "A distraction? How in Arceus's name am I going to do that?" Black asked, looking to Crystal for answers.

Crystal opened her jaws to speak, only to be cut off by the sound on ripping metal. Black and Crystal and Emboar looked at the wall of their hideout in shock. "Char!" A Pokémon roared from the other side of the metal container. Emboar and Crystal got ready to battle, Black instinctively reached for his belt, a hand resting on a poke ball.

Soon the metal wall was torn clean off. Black's horror turned to joy. "Champion?" He breathed, hope welling in his chest. Red nodded. "I can help you with that distraction."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: You and what army**

**Second to last chapter… L**

My heart fluttered as I heard the tapping at the glass balcony doors. It was right around one thirty in the morning, the moon still glowing as I slid out of bed to see Crystal sitting outside, a new note tied to her leg. I opened the glass door, allowing the grass type to come inside.

"How'd it go?" I breathed, untying the note from her leg. (Fine. I think you'll be quite pleased with Black's response.) Crystal smiled, licking her forepaw. I unfolded the letter, my eyes scanning the sloppy handwriting of Black.

_Jemma,_

_I've gotten the aid of Champion Red, (you wouldn't know who he is) together we're going to use our fire types to catch the east side of the castle on fire in exactly three days. It should take Crys about two maybe two and a half to get back to you. Sorry if we're early but this region must be restored one way or another. We'll wreck as much havoc as we can before we're restrained. The rest is all up to you. Good luck,_

_-Black_

A faint smile pursed my lips. "Thank you." I whispered, turning to Crys. "They're going to attack today. You still remember your way to the basement?" I asked. Crystal nodded. (Of course. Just down the main hall there's an elevator that leads directly to the basement. Nowhere else. Just the basement so it shouldn't be too crowded during Black and Red's ambush.) Crystal shrugged, hopping onto the bed, giving a wide yawn.

(Yep… today we go home.) She murmured, falling asleep. "Home." I repeated, the word sounding like an oasis to me. I sighed. _Let's face it… we can't go back to the White Forest… it'll be too obvious. It's where everyone's going to look straight away. We need a new plan. _I decided sadly, climbing back under the sheets and drifting to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Red and I slid off Charizard's back, about a mile away from the castle. "How should we sneak closer? They've got so much technology that it's not even funny. They could know that we're here now for all we know!" Black mumbled nervously, looking to Red for answers. Red hesitated before replying. "True. Very true. I think that our best bet is to just go in for the kill. That'll draw enough attention as is." Red said quietly. Black nodded. "Should we split up? I have a Golurk that can fly me to the castle. It'll be tougher to shoot down both of us." Black advised, plucking Golurk from his belt. Red nodded, remounting Charizard. Black shakily released his Golurk, grabbing onto its shoulders and getting ready to hold on for dear life. And with that, Black and Red were flying possibly to their deaths, their Pokémon with them every step of the way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jemma gritted her teeth, resisting the urge to pace out of her anxiety. (When do you think they'll set this place on fire?) Crystal asked, her leafy ears and tail twitching out of a newfound fear for fire. "I don't know!" I snapped, my heart pounding. Crystal flinched. "Sorry." I muttered, "I'm just really stressed out right now." Crystal nodded understandingly, not meeting my gaze.

"Alright, you still remember the drill?" I murmured, chewing on my lower lip. Crystal nodded. (Of course. As soon as we hear screams and smell smoke I break down the door, you grab all your stuff, I lead you down the hall to the elevator, we go down and bust Kyurem out. Then… you didn't tell me the rest.) I nodded slightly. "Crys… I didn't want to say this… but we won't ever be able to go home… ever…" I said slowly, each word paining me. Crystal's eyes widened. (What? Why not!) "It's a no brainer for the media. They'll know that we went back to the White Forest. I'm sorry… we have to find somewhere else…" I choked, biting my lip so hard that a small trail of blood ran down my lip.

(Why! Why us? We didn't do anything to deserve this!) Crystal wailed, salty tears running down her short cream fur. A pang of sadness and sympathy pulsed through me. "Well… I can't go home at least. You can though. You blend into the forest so well now… no one will ever know you returned except for the Pokémon that we grew up with." I said quietly, not wanting that to be an option. But I knew that she deserved a normal life. Crystal's eyes, now wide and puffy, looked shocked at me. (I would never leave you! You're like… my trainer in a way.) Crystal cried, wrapping her tail tightly around her body. "Now Crys, you do know that you're technically wild. I would never confine you to a poke ball. But please… I'm a misfit in both worlds… go back home and live a normal life- the one Pokémon are meant to live. Away from humans." I insisted, not meeting her gaze. (How are you a misfit!) Crystal cried, looking desperately at me. "What person lives out in the middle of nowhere with only Pokémon for company? What person speaks to Pokémon?" I grumbled. (N does.) Crystal shrugged, (why can't you?) My eyes narrowed. "Because I'm not him. I'm _me_, Crys." Crystal opened her jaws to reply, but an explosion beat her to it. Our eyes widened.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Flame thrower, Charizard!" Red commanded, watching as his starter unleashed another beam of fire at the castle. "Golurk, thunder bolt!" Black cried, worry pricking his brain. _Please let Jemma be on the other side of the castle please! _He thought. Golurk shot a hefty jolt of electricity alongside Charizard's flamethrower attack. Another explosion echoed in the distance as the attacks hit home, more of the elaborate stone castle crumbling. More and more grunts and admirals poured out of the castle's main entry, looking up at Black and Red with pure shock, fury, and horror.

All with flying Pokémon sent them out, either mounting them or sending them off alone. Golurk and Charizard easily dodged the majority of the attacks with a surprising feel of elegance. Charizard pushed his opponents away with his powerful dragon breath, blasting them miles from their original position, whilst Golurk took a different route, stopping its enemies in mid air with psychic, manipulating them to the point of tears and sometimes to the point of black outs; mercilessly dropping them to meet their demise below. Red's Pikachu also aided with the defense and offense, blasting the attackers with powerful volts of electricity, occasionally assaulting the castle. A good portion of the castle was ablaze, tongues of fire hungrily devoured whatever it touched, Pikachu's electricity fueling the destructive fires. Smoke and haze floated lazily in the air, burning Black's and Red's throats whenever they dared to draw in a breath. The smoke also stung at their eyes, setting them on fire. Soon enough, machines accompanied by grunts greeted Black and Red, hostile glares and grimaces forever etched in their gazes. The sheer amount of the sleek black, heavily armored machines with the Plasma's signature 'P' plastered to the sides. Red and Black stopped, not knowing what to do.

A larger machine joined the smaller, but lethal machines, causing them to part to make way. Black's eyes narrowed, the memory of his grand defeat rising like bile in his throat. His eyes narrowed until they were slits, pure hatred gleaming in his eyes. "Ghetsis." Black hissed, his enemies' name felt like a poison as the word left his lips. A smirk formed on Ghetisis' cruel face. "Black. Hero of Truth." Black recoiled as he did not expect Ghetsis to refer to him by his full title. He felt Reshiram's stone vibrate a little in his pocket. A spark of hope lit a fire in his heart. _Could Reshiram… could he… could he be coming back? _ "Team Plasma… is as good as done!" Black spat, signaling for Golurk to use thunder bolt. "Lurk." Golurk complied, shooting electricity at the despicable man. However, Ghetsis easily dodged with his machine, giving a slight laugh. "Bah! You and what army!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: All or nothing**

**Final chapter! **

My heart began to pound as flames preached my walls, smoke filling my lungs. "Take down!" I choked, the smoke burning my lungs as I spoke.

(On it!) Crystal wheezed, bashing her body into the door, easily knocking the door off its hinges. "To the elevator!" I croaked, the smoke filling my vision. Crystal nodded, eager to avoid the smoke and fire. Crystal and I sprinted down the flaming halls, expensive velvet curtains and needlepoint chairs set ablaze by Red and Black.

I could tell that Crystal was panicked, the flames greatly frightening to the grass Pokémon. "Hang tight!" I willed, urging her to get a move on. (Urm… uh… right!) Crystal coughed, loosing focus. The elevator eventually came into the view. I frantically pounded the downward arrow button, panicking as the machine failed to comply.

It clicked when White's words echoed in my mind: _"If there is a fire, blackout, or any other disturbance the elevator may not work." _"No… NO! Open up open up!" I cried, banging on the doors. (Down here!) Crystal cried, breaking through the marble flooring with dig, tunneling around the elevator shaft until she reached the basement. I sighed in relief, ignoring the burning sensation in my chest. "Watch out!" I yelled down Crystal's tunnel, sliding down the small and compact hole after the Leafeon.

I winced as stray shards of concrete shot into my skin on the way down. I landed with a thud, yelping a little as the pain. (You ok?) She asked, shaking bits of concrete and dust from her fur.

I nodded, staggering to my feet. "Where's Kyurem?" I breathed, not knowing where we were. (Just this way.) Crystal gestured a dusty and blood-splattered leg to a heavy looking metal door. I nodded wordlessly, anger and frustration welling up inside me as I discovered that there was a required password to access the room.

(Allow me.) Crystal smirked, charging into the door, landing with a clattering thud as it was torn from its hinges. I smiled slightly at her, wasting no time as we entered Kyurem's holding chambers. I jumped as a low daring snarl sounded from a corner of the room, a pair of glaring yellow eyes, and icy breath flushed the room much like in the Giant Chasm.

"Kyurem." I breathed, my voice trembling.

(Indeed.) Kyurem's growl was deeper than I recalled, sending shivers down my spine. My trembling hands surfed the wall, quickly locating a light switch. My face brightened when I saw Kyurem, even if he was trapped and heavily restrained. I turned to Crystal. "Iron tail then magical leaf. Repeat this until his cage breaks." I commanded, my guilt for ordering her around slowly but disturbingly noticeable, disappearing.

(Got you covered. FREEDOM!) She cried, bashing her tail onto the odd see through substance.

Clearly tormented by the fact that her attack made not even a scratch, she ignored my command and bashed her skull into the glass like substance, recoiling as she fell back. My heart beat quickened as smoke began to find its way down the hole, choking all pure air out. "Hurry!" I coughed, my eyes stinging.

Crystal gritted her teeth, giving a curt nod before firing an energy ball at Kyurem's prison, shattering the glass like metal. "Good job!" I cried, hopping clumsily over the dangerously sharp shards of the see through metal. I tapped the metal that restrained Kyurem with my knuckles. "Alright, Crys, try using-" Crystal waved me off, impatiently using strength to forcibly pry the metal belts off Kyurem. (Thank you.) Kyurem grunted, stretching his wings and giving an earth shattering roar. I beamed, climbing onto Kyruem's back.

Crystal followed my lead, hopping on my lap. (What's the plan?) Kyurem growled. "We destroy this damned castle and get the hell out of here." I grumbled, sick of being confined from nature. Kyurem nodded, easily breaking through the expensive marble flooring of the castle with just a calm movement of his wing. I was awestruck of the power of Kyruem, still not able to understand how just metal had restrained him for so many months. "Kyurem, start freezing everything that you can." I commanded, my tone icy and merciless. (As you wish.) Kyurem responded, launching powerful ice beams on our path.

Not even the flames that burned in the castle could melt Kyurem's ice. Nothing could melt this ice. Nothing except for the flames of Reshiram. Goose bumps rose on my arms and legs, the cold unsettling. Crystal cowered in fear. (I-ice… a-a-and f-fire? Why?) She wailed, covering her face with her front paws. "Sorry girl." I murmured, too focused on destroying this wretched castle to console my best friend. Kyreum emitted a low, threatening growl. (Not this… anything but this…) He snarled. "Huh? I asked, my head tilted in confusion. Kyurem gestured to a burning window.

My heart skipped a beat. "No fricken way…"

XXXXXXXXXXX

Black nervously placed a hand on his vibrating pocket. His eyes widened as a familiar sensation filled his soul. A blue fire burned for half a second in his eyes, the light stone rose from his pocket with a force that Black couldn't control. He'd long forgotten that Ghetsis was looking straight at him.

All eyes went to the glowing white stone. A blinding flash of light filled the air, a familiar cry rang in Black's ears, forming a smile on his face. _(Greetings, Black.) _The fire god spoke, looking warmly at his hero. "I'm… I'm connected… I'm connected!" Black shouted, his troubles forgotten.

(_Get on, my hero.) _Reshiram gestured, extending one enormous wing. Black accepted the fire god's invitation, climbing from the shoulders of his Golurk to the white dragon. "Golurk, return." Black breathed, not able to believe that it had actually happened. _"Fusion Flare." _Black commanded, the dragon receiving his command telepathically. _(Of course.) _Reshiram responded, charging up a bundle of energy and firing it at the castle. Another large explosion followed, more flames erupting from the attack. Black smirked at Ghetsis. "Here's my army."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Reshiram…" I breathed, not taking my eyes from the pure white dragon. (We must go.) Kyurem growled, interrupting my thoughts. I blinked and nodded. "Right. Um, fly. We can freeze this place, shroud it in mist then fake our deaths. After that… we start over." I said coldly, waiting as Kyurem flew swiftly from the castle, breaking through countless floors in the castle, flames burning mine and Kyurem's calves, only Crystal, who was safely in the middle of Kyurem's back, was spared from the painful burns.

I bit my lip in an attempt not to cry out in pain, squinting as natural sunlight pierced my eyes when we burst through the roof. "Roar!" I cried, wanting to announce our escape. Kyurem nodded, emitting an earth-shattering roar, quickly gaining Reshiram's, Black's, Red's, and Team Plasma's attention. "Ice beam." I smirked, loving the frustrated look on Ghetsis' face. (As you wish.) Kyurem unleashed a powerful ice attack, covering a crumbling face of the castle in a sheet of thick, fireproof ice, postponing the destruction of that section.

I shot Black and Red a glance and smiled, directing Kyurem to fly away. (Wait… K-Kyurem? Do you-) (Yes. They are nearing.) Kyreum finished Crystal's question before she could finish, leaving me confused. "What? Who's nearing?" I asked urgently, scanning the sky. My hazel eyes widened with shock as blue, powerful electricity spouted from the ruins of the blazing castle.

An enormous black figure shrouded in electricity emerged from the other side of the castle. A familiar figure perched atop it's back. My eyes narrowed. "N." I said calmly, forcing myself to stay composed, knowing it would rub off on Crystal and Kyurem. His expression was saddened. "You could've done so much for the Pokémon in the other regions… yet you insisted on this… this _madness_. Now that you've destroyed so much of this dream that I've made a reality… you must also be destroyed." N whispered, commanding Zekrom telepathically.

_What the… why can't I communicate with Kyurem like that? _I wondered, fear washing over me. _Was I never meant to meet Kyurem? Was this all just one big mistake? _I thought horrifically, choking my fear down, I spoke. "Kyurem, turn around." I commanded. Kyurem nodded, turning around and frantically flying back towards Black. My heart skipped a beat as we narrowly dodged flying blue bolts of electricity. (We've gotta hurry!) Crystal cried, shooting a magical leaf attack at N and Zekrom from behind, hoping to slow them down. "Good thinking," I breathed.

"Kyreum, full speed!" I yelled, bracing myself as Kyurem gained a sudden burst of speed. (Whoa!) Crystal cried, nearly falling off. "Hang onto me with vine whip!" I commanded, not wanting her to get hurt. She nodded, wrapping vines around my waist. I gritted my teeth as I saw Black and Red fighting Team Plasma. I cupped my hands around my mouth and yelled. "Sorry guys! 'bout to drop another one on you!" I cried, flying just over the Charizard and Reshiram, barely making it past the Plasma brigade.

"What?" Black yelled. I didn't have to respond. The currents of deadly electricity said it all. As we got further away, I only heard yells of anger and the furious cries of Reshiram and Zekrom. A sense of dread washed over me. The final battle that Black lost… history was about to repeat itself. I forced myself to ignore the painful cries of battle, tuning them out. I clamped my eyes shut and flattened myself against Kyreum. "Mist." I whispered. "Go up high and use mist." I repeated. (Yes..) Kyurem complied, it's movements filled with hesitation.

My voice quavering as we got higher, I began to walk Kyurem through my plan. (That's madness! You- I- I can't fake an attack. If you do this… you may actually die.) Kyurem rumbled, not loving my plan. Crystal nodded in agreement, looking worriedly at me. My fear turned to rage and desperation. "Well then what else am I supposed to do?" I snapped. "I can't go home to the White Forest, I have no idea who my real parents are or where they are! I don't want cameras and the media in my face twenty four seven, and I don't want to see another person, not even Black, again for as long as I live!" I shrieked. Crystal recoiled as if I'd just slapped her, tears brimming in her eyes. I lowered my voice to a savage whisper. "What else is there for me?" I waited a few seconds before continuing, my voice becoming choked with tears and emotional pain. "Nothing," I choked. "There's nothing in this world for me. Nothing… nothing… My parents… my family… they mean nothing to me… even if I knew who they were… knowing the fact that they left me, _abandoned me_… I'd hate them so much if I knew them. I wouldn't want to go back to them. Not ever." I screeched, starting to sound a little insane. (Jem…) Crystal cried silently, her ears flattened in sadness. I ignored the look on her face, the anguish, the desperation for me to be happy, I ignored all of it. "You know what? Screw this! Goodbye!" I yelled, yanking Crystal's vines from my waist and diving off Kyurem's back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

White stood in front of a TV store, observing the Unova news. A slight smile was curved on her lips as she watched her brother battle N and Zekrom. "That 'a boy, Black. Win her back." She whispered, not knowing what was yet to come. "Win her back."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as I took the plunge to end it all, the suffering, the drama, the misplacement of myself, Crystal lost it. (NO!) Crystal screamed, sprouting wings and diving after me. Kyurem gave us both a look of sadness, deciding for my sake to use an attack to make it look like that would be what killed me.

A crisp, cold, dry icy mist floated around us, making my skin blister. I cried out in anguish, my eyes glazed in pain. A tinge of regret stung me as I began freeze over, first it was my tattered shoes. _Freeze burn! _I realized as my feet became encased in ice. I felt vines wrap around my shoulders, my fall slowing ever so slightly. I looked up to see the Leafeon that I'd known my whole life.

I flashed her an apologetic smile. "I'm… I'm sorry." I murmured, the ice creeping up my ankles. "I… I messed up." I murmured, my eyes saddened. (It's… It's ok.) Crystal choked, her wings doing little to slow my fall. As we fell, bright crimson flames and thick destructive blue electricity clashed behind us, the excess energy shaking my bones. I thought hard, trying hard to reach Kyurem with no success. The ice froze my stomach solid, quickly making its way to my elbows. I let out a cry of pain as I crashed through a crumbling, flaming floor, quickly slamming into another, and another, and another until the ground floor was in sight. My vision was faltering, I was seeing stars and blurs. I could hear nothing but my own screams, Crystal's cries of anguish blocked out. Moments away from hitting the marble floor, I realized something. My eyes widened with realization, my mouth opening so I could hear myself say it.

"I'm… I'm… _I'm not Kyurem's hero… am I?_" My voice quavered.

CRASH.

Dark.

Darker.

Black.

**And that is it for Runaway my friends/followers! And don't you worry! All will be explained in the next book. I plan for this to be a trilogy. The next book is called 'Lost' and it's NOT I repeat NOT in Jemma's POV. The third book however, will be in her POV. Here's a sneak peek into the first chapter of 'Lost.' Enjoy!**

My mother sighed. "Yes, you three are leaving on your Pokémon journey. Tomorrow." "What? Why'd you wait so long to tell me?" I whined, crossing my arms, my head sulking. "So you wouldn't have enough time to come up with a strong argument like you usually do when I tell you things like this ahead of time. Besides, you want to be an investigator, right? Well investigators can't just wait around for information that could be false to show up on your doorstep. Real investigators have to get out and see the world, go to the place where the event that you're investigating happened." My mother insisted, opening up my curtains. I winced as sunlight burned my pupils. "But, I have this huge journal that I've been keeping. I know for a fact that Jemma Forester isn't dead! It's impossible! She's way too crafty! She single-handedly destroyed Team Plasma right underneath their noses! Something must've happened," I murmured, quickly getting deep into my thoughts. "Either her plan went horribly wrong, or Ms. Forester and her Pokémon are still alive… just stuck somewhere…" I grumbled, flipping rapidly through my large notebook of evidence. "Besides, the search ended after only six weeks! They gave up on her too easily." I snapped, my eyes narrowed. "Zor!" Ayako barked, hopping off the bed and sitting in front of me as I paced, watching me intently. I had forgotten my mother's presence, after all, I was used to being alone nearly all day with only Ayako for my company. "That's it! I just have to go into the ruins of the castle… that's where the answers are! Why, I'd bet my life on the fact that she's just trapped somewhere in the rubble!" I beamed, staring out the window, imagining finding the trapped girl along with her Leafeon. I formed a determined fist, turning to Ayako. "Wahoo! Let's go, girl! Time to solve the case of Ms. Forester!"

**YES! Get excited people! Watch my account for the first chapter **


End file.
